Réincarnation
by Megane49
Summary: Après Révélation, la famille Cullen fait face à la perte d'Alice. Ils tenteront par tout les moyens de trouver cette fille qui fut présente dans la dernière vision d'Alice, celle qui sauvera Jasper...    J/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Réincarnation

Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je m'amuse seulement avec.

…

Prologue

Il y a des choses dans la vie qui nous sont inéluctables. La mort en fait partie. Soudaine ou attendue, apaisante ou atroce. Pourtant elle vient nous prendre, les uns après les autres, parfois trop tôt mais impossible à éviter….pour les humains, en tout cas….

Et après tout, qu'est ce qui nous attends après, certains pensent qu'il n'y a rien et d'autres croient au paradis…ou l'enfer. Chacun croit en ce qu'il veut. Faut-il garder l'espoir que quelque chose existe ou rester pessimiste et attendre la fin comme tout à chacun.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est plus dur de vivre pour ceux qui restent. L'immense vide laissé reste à jamais blessé, arraché par celui que l'on aimait, qu'il soit ami ou parent. Mais un jour, il faut oser garder l'espoir de tous les revoir.

…

Nous étions le 29 décembre 1989, un jour ordinaire pour tout être normalement constitués. Et pourtant notre chère amie, la mort, en avait décidé autrement.

C'était un jour d'orage, la famille Cullen avait décidé d'organiser un match de baseball familial. Les équipes se composaient de Carlisle, Rosalie, Bella et Alice contre Esmé, Emmett, Edward et Jasper, Renesmé qui avait bien grandie depuis la visite des Volturis, et Jacob jouaient le rôle d'arbitre. La partie battait son plein, l'orage grondait, Emmett venait de lancer la balle telle un canon et Alice se précipita à travers la forêt pour la récupérer. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils la virent en vie.

Elle courait lorsqu'une vision l'arrêta dans son élan, cette vision ne concernait en rien son futur à elle, elle vit le désespoir de son mari et puis la vision se transforma pour lui montrer la naissance d'une petite fille. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, encerclé par l'ennemi, elle su qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y réchapper. Elle savait qu'Edward pourrait l'entendre, qu'il avait vu sa vision, « sauve-le »furent ses dernières paroles avant que la mort ne l'enlève à sa famille.

…

Peut-on croire que l'au-delà existe pour les créatures bannies du paradis, il y a ceux qui y croient et ceux qui pensent que seul l'enfer les attend. Les seuls qui peuvent nous contredire sont ceux qui sont partis mais si ils avaient la possibilité de revenir, pourrions nous les croire…..

…..

Et oui, me revoilà (enfin).

Bon premier point, navré pour ceux qui suivaient mais j'ai supprimé l'histoire précédente, je l'avais en horreur et je n'arrivais plus à trouver une suite étant donné qu'elle avait pris une toute autre tournure que ce que j'avais en tête.

Deuxième point, merci pour toute les reviews reçues pour le dernier chapitre écrit, ça m'a fait plaisir, comme à chaque fois.

Troisième point, voilà l'histoire réécrite dans son intégralité, évidemment, pour vous faire languir, je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine sauf si engouement il y a.

Quatrième point, recherche une béta désespérément.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Réincarnation

Chapitre 1

Comment imaginer que la vie continue alors que son cœur est détruit, vide. Pourtant le temps passe, sans jamais cesser de nous démontrer sa puissance.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'Alice était partie, vingt ans que la famille Cullen continuait à jouer les humains mais sans vraiment y mettre du cœur. Alice était partie et aucun membre de sa famille ne parvenait à avancer, malgré le temps qui continuait à passer.

POV d'Edward

Chaque jour qui passe est une torture, un pas de plus pour me rendre compte que plus rien ne saura comme avant. Comment en étions nous arrivé là ?

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, notre partie de baseball, il avait fallu qu'ils viennent tous gâcher. Un clan ennemi avait attaqué Alice, nous ignorons encore qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils nous voulaient. Je n'avais pas entendu leurs pensées et nous étions arrivés trop tard pour Alice. Ses dernières paroles me hantent jour et nuit, comment aurais-je fait pour sauver Jasper, ce bébé était le seul indice qu'elle nous avait laissé et il était impossible de savoir qui il était.

Bella me sortit de mes pensées, nous étions arrivés devant notre nouvelle maison. Nous nous trouvions dans une région du Canada, la ville la plus proche, Whitehorse, se trouvait à vingt minutes d'ici. Nous étions à proximité d'une réserve naturelle ce qui nous permettait de chasser quand bon nous semblait. La propriété qu'Esmé avait choisie était vaste, comme la précédente d'ailleurs, entourée de grands cyprés de Leland, un grand saule pleureur ombrageait un petit étang au fond du jardin. La maison sur deux étages était blanche, la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres encadré de pierres, à la façon des maisons bretonnes. Esmé avait déjà posé de nombreux pots de fleurs devant l'entrée ce qui donnait un côté plus vivant à cette maison qui n'était que ruine il y a une semaine. Il ne nous fallut que quelques heures pour aménager notre nouveau chez nous.

Je regardais mon frère, Jasper, étendue sur le lit, les yeux rivé au plafond, ses pensées tournées uniquement vers Alice, sa bien aimée, lorsque Carlisle entra dans la pièce.

- Nous sortons pour visiter la ville, vous venez, il faudra vous inscrire au lycée par la même occasion.

- Et pour Jasper ?

Carlisle dévisagea son fils toujours aussi immobile. Depuis la mort d'Alice, Jasper n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il restait constamment dans sa chambre à « pleurer » Alice à sa façon, il fallait le pousser pour qu'il nous accompagne chasser, il ne parlait plus et restait constamment à l'écart de la famille. Son don était devenu incontrôlable, il dégageait constamment un nuage d'émotions négatifs et il était difficile de rester près de lui plus de quelques heures.

- Il vient aussi, nous envisagions de l'inscrire au lycée également, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, on pourrait essayer si ça peut lui changer les idées.

- Ca lui ferait du bien de sortir et côtoyer les gens, Esmé à trouver un poste d'architecte d'intérieur et il ne peut pas rester seul ici, au cas où.

- On s'arrangera pour prendre les mêmes cours.

- Bien, et pour vous ça ira ?

- Oui, cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés au lycée, il serait temps de faire une remise à niveau !

Carlisle esquissa un sourire, je fis de même, les vrais sourires dans cette famille n'existait plus. Le problème s'était qu'aucun de nous n'avait réussi à surmonter la mort d'Alice, j'entendais les pensées de ma famille et je savais qu'aucun ne se pardonnait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé de nos ennemis. Notre famille était en deuil et nous ne parvenions pas à remonter à la surface.

Bella me tapota l'épaule, j'avais de nouveau sombré dans mes pensées et je constatais que nous étions garés sur le parking de notre futur lycée. Les inscriptions se firent rapidement, Bella, Jasper et moi seront au 9th grade et Rosalie et Emmett seront un niveau plus haut, nous nous étions arrangés pour que Jazz ne se retrouve jamais seul en cours. Une fois sortie, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, je pris Bella par la main et l'emmena vers une bijouterie. L'anniversaire de notre fille approchait et nous souhaitions lui offrir une gourmette. Renesmé ne vivait plus avec nous depuis quelques années, elle avait préféré s'éloigner de nous et vivre avec Jacob. Je savais que ma fille avait surmonté cette épreuve mieux que nous et aujourd'hui, elle songeait à fonder une famille avec Jacob. Bella choisit le bijou, nous le fîmes graver à son nom avant de le faire emballer. Nos emplettes faites, nous errâmes dans la ville avant de rejoindre Carlisle et Esmé devant une boutique de vêtement, Jasper était en retrait.

C'est ainsi que nous l'avons vue la première fois. Elle a surgie de l'angle de la rue, Jasper releva la tête avant de la suivre du regard. C'était une femme de petite taille, ses cheveux blonds noués découvrant une peau diaphane, une odeur de pomme et de café vint me chatouiller les narines. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper, lui souriant, c'était un de ses sourire qui vous transporte de bonheur, il lui souri, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'une démarche pleine d'entrain. Je me concentrais alors sur ses pensées, elle chantait sur la musique qui passait dans son i-pod mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigua le plus. Je l'aurais reconnu parmi des millions, la voix d'Alice appelait Jasper, je regardais autour de moi la cherchant quand je remarquais que j'étais le seul a l'avoir entendu. Je regardais de nouveau l'inconnue et compris que la voix d'Alice venait de ses pensées. Elle tourna dans une rue adjacente, la voix d'Alice s'éteignit. Jasper était de nouveau inconscient du monde extérieur, les autres le dévisageaient, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait un quelconque intérêt pour un inconnu.

Je cherchais une explication plausible à ce phénomène, je voyais vaguement le paysage défilé alors que nous roulions vers la maison, comment était il possible d'entendre les pensées d'une personne décédé et dans la tête d'une inconnue… La nuit se déroula sans que je ne cesse de penser à Alice, sa dernière vision me revint en mémoire et j'en compris enfin le sens. Etait-il possible que cette jeune femme soit le bébé de la vision, mais alors quel était son rôle à jouer avec Jasper, serait-elle en mesure de l'aider à faire son deuil ou était-ce une simple coïncidence.

Je me rendis dans le salon où Carlisle et Esmé se trouvaient, Bella me suivit, je m'installais dans un des canapés blancs. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour expliquer ce que j'avais entendu hier mais j'avais besoin de l'avis de Carlisle. Ils restèrent perplexes face à mes spéculations mais Esmé fut la première à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Jasper. Emmett et Rose ayant suivit la conversation de leur chambre, vinrent se joindre à nous pour débattre du sujet. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient et ce n'était pas évident de rester neutre face à leur point de vue. La discussion dura quelques heures, Carlisle et Rosalie restaient pessimiste face à ce que j'avais entendus, ils ne voulaient pas espérer en vain mais Esmé et Bella étaient persuadé que cette femme était la solution à notre chagrin. Alice nous avait conduit à elle, elles voulaient croire à nouveau au bonheur de cette famille. Carlisle finit par se lever et partir au travail suivit par Esmé. Notre conversation ne nous menait nulle part et il fallait s'avouer l'évidence, nous n'avions pratiquement aucune chance de la revoir un jour. Je pris la main de ma femme et l'emmenais dans notre chambre pour un moment de tranquillité. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, elle avait levée son bouclier et je compris que cette conversation avait réveillé son chagrin. Je savais qu'Alice lui manquait énormément et son absence était toujours insupportable à vivre. Je l'embrassais tendrement, y faisant passer tout mon amour et mon soutien même si j'étais moi-même meurtri par la mort de ma sœur de cœur.

La rentrée scolaire arriva bien trop vite et il nous fallut nous résoudre à retourner en cours. C'était peut être mieux comme ça, nous ne trainerions plus à la maison à ne rien faire et après, tout peut-être que cela nous aiderait à surmonter notre chagrin en reprenant une vie « normale ». Il fut plus difficile de convaincre Jasper, il ne voulait pas sortir pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne nous facilitait pas la tâche avec son don mais nous parvînmes à le faire monter dans la voiture et partir pour le lycée.

Bella conduisait sa nouvelle voiture, une golf bleue foncée, vers notre nouveau lycée. A notre arrivée, comme à chaque nouvelle rentrée, les gens nous dévisagèrent, les rumeurs ne cesseraient jamais sur nous mais heureusement, les années nous avaient donné la patience de supporter tous ces quolibets. Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent sans encombre, à midi, je trainais Jasper jusqu'au self où Emmett et Bella étaient déjà installés, Rosalie arriva quelques minutes après nous, elle paraissait contrariée.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Les humains sont vraiment stupides, ils se croivent vraiment tout permis.

- Ils sont juste subjugués par tant de beauté mon amour.

- Eh bien, ils feraient mieux de s'abstenir au lieu de venir me postillonner à la figure.

Emmett éclata de rire mais s'arrêta bien vite face au regard meurtrier de sa femme. Chacun retourna à son plateau. Jasper releva soudainement la tête, nous suivîmes tous son regard. La jeune femme que nous avions croisée il y a quelques jours traversait le self avec des jeunes biens trop vieux pour être des lycéens. Elle gardait cette bonne humeur et surtout ce sourire bienveillant. Je me concentrais sur ses pensées mais la voix d'Alice s'était tue. Il me suffit d'écouter la conversation de filles placées à côtés de leur table pour comprendre que ces jeunes étaient des stagiaires. Ils étaient six et ils parlaient tous avec un accent anglais différent les uns des autres. Jasper continua de dévisager la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que Bella le traîne en cours de français.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, une fois en voiture, ma femme nous raconta leur cours de français. Mary était la stagiaire que Jasper avait remarqué au self, elle avait vingt ans et était française. Elle donnerait des cours de soutien d'ici quelques semaines avec les autres stagiaires pour les élèves qui le souhaiteraient. Evidemment, nous chercherions à tout prix à avoir besoin de soutien uniquement pour comprendre le pouvoir qu'avait cette femme sur mon frère.

Elle était un vrai mystère à nos yeux, elle avait réveillé Jasper, à présent, il fallait que l'on en apprenne plus à son sujet. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi Alice nous avait menés à elle, en quoi elle pouvait nous aider. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que nous arrivâmes à la maison.

Je n'imaginais pas à ce moment là qu'elle nous apporterait bien plus que ce que nous attendions….

….

Le futur est quelque chose de si inattendu, si versatile. Nous ne pouvons jamais savoir de quoi notre lendemain est fait et pourtant, nous l'attendons tous avec impatience. Et même si parfois, notre futur n'est pas celui que l'on attendait, il faut continuer à croire en lui, sinon à quoi la vie servirait.

POV d'Emmett

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, la routine du lycée s'était installée, même Jasper ne rechignait plus à nous suivre. Carlisle avait commencé à travailler à l'hôpital et il enchainait les gardes, nous ne le voyions plus qu'en coupe vent. Il préférait noyer son chagrin au travail plutôt que de nous en parler, il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses et même si nous savions la raison de sa surcharge de travail, nous ne pouvions l'aider, nous étions aussi mal que lui.

Nous étions dans la voiture de Bella, en route pour le lycée, pour une fois, j'étais pressé de commencer les cours. Nous allions avoir notre premier cours de soutien avec la stagiaire et j'espérais pouvoir comprendre ce qui la rendait si particulière aux yeux de mon frère. Evidemment nous n'avions pas réellement besoin de ces cours en plus mais il fallait que l'on en sache plus à propos de cette Mary.

La journée se passa sans encombre, les lycéens ne jasaient plus à notre sujets et avaient appris à nous laisser dans notre coin. Notre dernier cours terminé, ma Rose et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle où les stagiaires donnaient du soutien, il n'y avait encore personne dans la salle, hormis Edward. Bella et Jasper arrivèrent quelques minutes après nous. Deux des six stagiaires arrivèrent peu de temps après eux, Mary et la deuxième fille du groupe, dont j'ignorais le prénom, elles s'interrompirent dans leur conversation en remarquant notre présence. Mary se tourna vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres, je remarquais que sa façon de s'habiller correspondait à la bonne humeur qui émanait d'elle.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait des élèves dès ce soir.

- T'avais raison, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait besoin de soutien après seulement deux semaines de cours.

- Oh arrête de faire ta rabat-joie ! Salut, moi c'est Mary et voici Lise.

C'est ainsi que notre premier cours commença, Mary était une fille plutôt enthousiaste et pleine d'entrain, toujours souriante à l'inverse de nous. Sa voix était magnifique, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était apaisant, elle sentait la joie de vivre. Son amie était également très gentil mais elle n'avait pas le même attrait que Mary, d'ailleurs celle-ci partie après vingt minutes de papotage, un cours d'après ce que je compris. Le français n'était pas vraiment mon fort.

- Il serait peut être temps qu'on commence à travailler. Alors, dans quelle matière je peux vous aider ?

- Euh….en français. On est vraiment nul.

- Vous suivez des cours de français depuis longtemps.

- Non justement, on est nouveau et dans notre précédent lycée, il n'y avait pas cette langue en apprentissage.

- On s'est dit que des cours supplémentaires ne nous feraient pas de mal.

- Pas de soucis, je suis une pro du français, normal d'ailleurs, c'est ma langue maternelle ! Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je raconte que ce soit en anglais ou français vous me prévenez, je sais que mon accent est parfois difficile à comprendre, ça marche ? Et si je parle trop vous m'arrêtez !

- Pas de problèmes.

- Merci de nous accorder de ton temps.

Nous restâmes dans cette salle plus d'une heure et demi, elle nous parlait surtout en anglais voyant qu'il nous était impossible de comprendre son accent français bien trop prononcé. Elle nous interrogea beaucoup sur la vie au Canada, ce que les jeunes faisaient, où est-ce qu'ils sortaient et pleins d'autres choses dans le même styles, comparant avec la France, elle était vraiment sympas et il était très agréable de converser avec elle. C'est Edward qui mit fin à notre cours particuliers qui n'en avait pas vraiment été un. Jasper ne tiendrait plus longtemps face à l'odeur de Mary, ses yeux onyx ne lâchait pas le visage de Mary, il était resté muet tout le cours mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que nous n'avions pas vue depuis longtemps, hormis la faim : l'espoir.

L'air frais me fouetta le visage alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Bella, je me rendais compte que l'odeur de Mary m'avait également assoiffé, un coup d'œil vers les autres me prouva que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir besoin de chasser. Bella se dirigea directement vers la réserve naturelle. Edward avait appelé Esmé pour le prévenir de notre nuit de chasse, nous en avions tous besoin, nous parlerions demain.

La chasse dura toute la nuit, chacun était partis de son côté, hormis Edward qui avait pris en charge Jasper. Il fallait toujours le garder à l'œil, si ne nous le surveillions pas, il ne se nourrissait pas.

Arrivé à la maison, Esmé nous attendait dans le salon, Carlisle était encore au travail. Son regard s'attarda sur Jasper qui se dirigeait dans sa chambre, elle était tellement malheureuse de le voir si désemparé. Bien sûr une fois que nous fûmes tous installé dans le salon, elle voulut tout savoir sur notre cours avec Mary. Je crois que le sourire de Bella quand elle en parla la convainquit sur le don de cette femme. Bien sûr, nous étions toujours au fond du gouffre mais sa présence nous avait donné une goulée d'air frais dans notre enfer personnel.

Carlisle ne rentra pas cette nuit.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre, Mary nous parlait chaque fois que nous la croisions et je commençais à réellement l'apprécier, elle était drôle et je voyais qu'à travers nos petites conversations aux intercours, son regard trahissait de l'inquiétude pour nous. Pouvait-elle réellement se soucier de notre santé ? Il n'y avait qu'une tâche au tableau : nous étions des vampires et même si elle l'ignorait, son instinct lui criait de partir en courant chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait pour nous parler.

Le week-end arriva avec l'enthousiasme de tous lycéens ayant des projets de sortie ou autres. Pour nous, il n'y avait rien de réconfortant à passer un week-end à broyer du noir et rester à ne rien faire, attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je pensais à Mary, elle n'était qu'une connaissance, une personne parmi tant d'autre et pourtant nous devenions dépendant d'elle, de son odeur, de sa bonne humeur et chaque week-end, son absence nous rendait tous morose.

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Bella avec ma Rose, Edward et Jasper s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils observaient Mary à l'autre bout du parking, elle parlait avec ses collègues. On pouvait les entendre parler à propos d'une soirée étudiante où ils comptaient se rendre. Jasper était de plus en plus énervé, un des gars draguait Mary ouvertement.

Je crois que nous allions devoir la surveiller tout le week-end, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dans ce genre d'endroit et nous devions sauvegarder notre petite protégé de tout danger, les garçons compris. On ne se rendait pas compte à ce moment là à quel point, elle pouvait nous influencer dans nos vies…

….

J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes, si vous avez la moindre suggestion, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Réincarnation

Merci pour les reviews, ravis que le remaniement de l'histoire plaise.

Pinto : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'adore les lire et je suis contente que ma réécriture te plaise. Quand à savoir si je suis une autre personne, c'est sûrement le cas, je connais une année difficile et les aléas de la vie nous changent. En tout cas si c'était possible que tu m'envoie ton adresse mail pour que je te réponde mieux, ce serait bien. Encore merci à toi.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Aider son prochain, existe-t-il encore des gens ainsi, peut-on penser que parmi la cruauté du monde, une personne est prête à tout pour vous sortir de votre malheur. Mais dans ce cas là seriez-vous prêt à accepter cette aide.

POV de Rosalie

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, dans les bras de mon homme. Nous étions samedi et comme chaque week-end, nous n'avions rien de prévu. A quoi bon de toute façon, nous ne voulions rien faire. Je me rappelle encore mes sorties shopping avec Alice et ce temps me manque affreusement, elle me manque affreusement. Emmett resserra son étreinte autour de moi, il avait senti ma nostalgie, mon homme me connaissait vraiment bien. Il déposait des baisers dans mon cou lorsqu'Edward déboula dans la chambre. Au vue du regard qu'il nous lança, il s'agissait surement de Jazz.

Celui-ci s'était réveillé de sa torpeur depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il ne parlait toujours pas mais je voyais mon frère revivre de jour en jour, depuis que nous connaissions Mary. C'est fou comme une seule personne pouvait avoir une influence sur les gens. Je retournais mon attention sur Edward alors qu'il prenait la parole.

- Jasper voudrait sortir ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas vraiment son soudain intérêt du monde extérieur mais je crois qu'il voudrait garder un œil sur Mary à cette soirée. Ses pensées sont assez mélangées mais je crois qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour elle.

- Et depuis quand se soucit-il des autres ?

- Rose, s'il te plaît.

- Non, comment pouvez vous croire qu'une inconnue peut l'aider alors que nous avons nous même échoué.

- Laisse-lui au moins une chance.

Je ne voulais pas. Nous avions déjà perdu Alice et à présent, ils voulaient ouvrir leur cœur à une inconnue qui plus est humaine. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce compromis. Accepter était une possibilité de souffrir à nouveau, je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Edward comprit mon rejet face à mes pensées mais il décida tout de même de se rendre à cette soirée, juste au cas où.

Je décidais de les suivre, après tout, s'étais mieux que de rester enfermer à la maison. Je vis Carlisle rentrer, il embrassa Esmé avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, il passerait une nouvelle nuit dans ses dossier médicaux. Il souffrait beaucoup de la mort d'Alice mais il ne parlait pas, s'il ne travaillait pas, on aurait pu dire que son comportement était le même que celui de Jazz avant sa rencontre avec Mary. Nous soufrions tous mais il était toujours là pour écouter nos problèmes et je me rendais compte que lui ne se confiait à personne. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, même avec Esmé, il devenait distant. Elle soufrait des distances qu'il mettait entre nous mais nous ne savions pas comment faire pour l'aider comme pour Jasper, nous n'arrivions pas à faire notre deuil et cela se ressentait sur notre vie de famille.

Bella arriva dans le salon et nous indiqua où se trouvait la soirée étudiante, les humains aimaient vraiment exposer leur vie sur internet à n'importe quel inconnu. Nous décidions de prendre deux voitures pour s'y rendre, la mienne et celle de Bella, on s'habilla pour l'occasion, ils nous étaient faciles de passer pour des étudiants, et nous partîmes vers 23h, laissant Esmé seule face à une porte fermée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le lieu de la fête, la musique résonnait à nos tympans depuis un kilomètre. Arrivés devant la maison, il était évident qu'alcool et drogue abondaient, un mec aborda Bella à peine sortie de voiture et Edward le fusilla du regard. Emmett passa rapidement son bras autour de ma taille, signe évident qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un homme m'approche. Jasper suivait le mouvement, il observait les alentours, cherchant Mary des yeux. Nous la trouvâmes dans la pièce principale à danser avec des amies apparemment, son visage était illuminé d'un sourire, ses cheveux détachés bougeaient en rythme avec elle. Nous nous installâmes au fond de la pièce, gardant un œil sur notre petite protégée. D'après ce que je voyais, elle devait avoir un sacré coup dans le nez vue son comportement extraverti. Jasper ne la lâchait pas des yeux et je fus surprise de voir de la tendresse dans son regard. Edward observa également notre frère, son visage était fermé, je savais qu'il lisait ses pensées mais il ne dit rien. La musique résonnait toujours, passant de la techno, au rock puis au zouk.

Soudain Jasper se mit à grogner avant de se lever, Emmett le retins par le bras, mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Mary. Deux gars complètement ivres dansaient avec elle d'une façon peu catholique. Je voyais Edward se concentrer sur leurs pensées avant de se diriger vers eux. Il voyait rouge. Emmett et Bella sortaient Jasper, alors qu'Edward arrivait au niveau de Mary, il la tira par le bras avant de l'embarquer à la suite de Jasper, je le suivais, il était très énervé par la situation.

Mary rigolait comme une dinde, il fallait bien le dire, mais elle se laissait trainer par mon frère. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle s'était rendu compte de qui nous étions.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la voiture d'Edward, Jasper se calma immédiatement en voyant sa protégée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On devrait la ramener chez elle.

- Bonne idées, tu sais où elle crèche toi ? Je sais même pas si elle est en état de comprendre ce qu'on lui raconte.

- T'as une autre idée à proposer alors. Il suffirait juste qu'elle y pense pour qu'Edward saisisse.

- Mary, Mary…. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner ton adresse ?... Mary…

Edward la secouait légèrement histoire de la réveiller mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

- Ses pensées sont illisibles, on arrivera à rien avec elle ce soir.

- On va pas la laisser là quand même.

- A-t-on avis, les autres stagiaires peuvent nous aider ?

- Je vais aller voir. Surveiller ces deux là.

Il nous désigna Jasper qui n'avait pas quitté Mary des yeux et Mary bien sûr qui elle, rigolait toujours sans réellement comprendre la situation. Elle finit d'ailleurs par tomber, le cul par terre, toujours en rigolant avant de s'endormir contre la voiture. Edward revint vingt minutes plus tard, le visage fermé.

- Les humains sont vraiment horribles dans cet état là.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, on a de la chance, un des mecs était en état de penser. On y va.

Edward pris Mary dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers ma voiture.

- Bella, Emmett, vous ramenez Jasper à la maison. On en a pas pour longtemps.

- D'accord, à plus tard. Aller, viens Jasper.

Bella tira son frère par le bras aider d'Emmett pour le mettre dans sa voiture et de partir vers la villa. Edward se glissa sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, Mary toujours dans ses bras. Je démarrais alors que mon frère me donnait l'adresse exacte de Mary.

J'arrêtais la voiture devant un vieux bâtiment et nous nous rendîmes à son appartement. Heureusement pour nous, Mary avait ses clés dans une de ses poches de jean ce qui nous permit de rentrer sans casser la serrure. Son appartement était charmant, la pièce était coupé en deux, d'un côté la cuisine et de l'autre le salon, il y avait beaucoup de vert pomme dans la pièce ce qui lui donnait un côté agréable et joyeux. On ne pouvait douter qu'elle habitait ici, une odeur de pomme flottait dans l'air et des photos étaient collées au mur la montrant avec des amis et de la famille. Edward se dirigea vers une des deux portes du fond. Il rentra dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit, je me chargeais de lui enlever ses chaussures et son jean avant de la mettre sous la couette et de sortir. Edward se chargea de refermer la porte et de glisser la clé sous la porte.

Rentrés à la maison, Edward partit rejoindre sa femme alors que je rejoignais Emmett dans notre chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

...

Il est si facile de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais alors, comment peut-on refaire surface. Est-il possible que dans l'ombre, l'espoir peut nous assaillir et nous ramener à la lumière.

POV de Bella

Le week-end avait été riche en émotion, surtout pour Jasper. Je voyais mon frère sortir de son état léthargique, il devenait de plus en plus conscient du monde extérieur, surtout en présence de Mary. Cette femme rendait notre fardeau moins lourd, un simple sourire nous rendait plus léger mais rentré à la maison, loin de sa bonne humeur, nos chagrins refaisaient surface. Nous la connaissions à peine et pourtant sa simple présence suffisait à nous rendre de meilleures humeurs. Je voulais tellement plus mais nous ne devions pas la brusquer, notre nature la ferait fuir en un rien de temps.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking du lycée, j'embrassais mon homme avant de partir pour mon premier cours de la journée. Malheureusement pour moi, le prof était absent et j'allais donc devoir attendre une heure avant de commencer ma journée. Mes camarades de classe était déjà partit lorsque je vis arriver Mary. Elle était seule mais lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire authentique se figea sur son visage.

- Bonjour Bella, passé un bon week-end ?

Sa voix était une pure mélodie à mes oreilles.

- Salut….euh…..mon week-end s'est bien passé.

- Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ?

- Mon prof est absent.

C'était malheureux à dire mais je me sentais mal à l'aise face à Mary, elle ne faisait que me parler et pourtant ses yeux observateurs me regardaient comme pour me percer à jour.

- Je ne travaille pas ce matin, tu veux venir boire un café avec moi ?

- Euh….Oui…pourquoi pas.

Nous sortîmes du bahut avant de se diriger vers le café du coin, elle prit commande pour nous deux. Même si je n'avais pas soif de ce genre de boisson, il valait mieux jouer la comédie quitte à se forcer à boire un truc répugnant. Toutefois, je crois qu'elle ne remarqua rien de mon dégoût.

- Tu as fait quoi de ton week-end ?

- Pas grand-chose, je suis resté chez moi avec mes frères et sœur.

- C'est bizarre. Tu vois, moi, je suis allé à une soirée étudiante où j'ai fini dans un sale état mais je me rappelle vaguement avoir vue Edward….Bizarre hein ?

Merde, nous qui voulions jouer la carte discrete, c'était foutu. Je ne savais même pas quoi inventer comme mensonge tellement j'étais prise au dépourvue.

- Euh…ouais, c'est bizarre…. Sinon, tu t'habitus bien à la vie des canadiens ?

Piteuse tentative pour changer de conversation. D'ailleurs, elle me regardait de la malice plein les yeux mais elle n'ajouta rien à ce sujet voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. C'est ainsi que l'on parla, deux heures durant, j'avais séché ma deuxième heure de cours pour la bonne cause. Plus elle me parlait et plus je sentais mon cœur s'alléger, sa voix m'avait envouté et sa bonne humeur m'avait contaminée. Nous discutâmes de sujets légers mais je sentais qu'à travers ses questions elle cherchait quelque chose, son regard vrillait sans cesse le mien, et même si elle ne pouvait le soutenir, elle restait frustrée face à mon visage dénué d'expression.

Cette conversation m'avait prouvée à quel point Mary était spéciale et j'espérais qu'on se reverrait en dehors des cours comme promit. Je voulais croire qu'une amitié entre nous était possible, j'en avais besoin, elle avait réussi à me rendre le sourire uniquement en me parlant. Son odeur me restait et je la trouvais de plus en plus agréable même si une part de moi souhaitait y goûter.

A midi, je rejoignais ma table où se trouvaient déjà Edward et Jasper. J'embrassais mon homme avant de m'installer. Jasper me humait et je lui souris face à son regard inquisiteur, Edward aussi me dévisageait. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent alors que je commençais à leur raconter ma conversation avec Mary. Ce rapprochement était une opportunité pour nous de cerner cette femme, d'essayer de comprendre son don ou même de savoir pourquoi elle acceptait de nous parler alors que les humains évitaient de nous approcher.

J'entendis Jasper détourner son attention de notre table, Mary venait de rentrer dans le self. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers notre table et nous adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire. Mon frère se perdit dans sa contemplation pendant que nous continuons à parler sur notre sujet favori du moment, Mary.

Alors que nous sortions du self, je vis Mary à quelques pas de nous, je la rattrapais et me mis à marcher à sa hauteur alors que ma famille restait à quelques pas derrière nous.

- Dis-moi Mary, tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de prévu.

Mary paraissait mal à l'ais, je me retournais pour interroger mon homme avant de comprendre. Le « danger » se trouvait dos à elle et il était normal qu'elle n'apprécie pas notre présence dans son dos. J'essayais de la mettre plus à l'aise, en vain. Heureusement, elle resta pour entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Ca te dirait de faire du shopping samedi ?

- Euh…..Oui, on dit 14heures devant l'entrée du centre commercial ?

- Ca marche, on se voit samedi alors.

Je lui décochais un sourire qui la laissa sans voix quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Jasper ne la quitta pas des yeux durant tout le cours de français, Mary passait de binôme en binôme, comme la prof, demandant de présenter aux élèves leurs travaux de groupe à l'oral. Elle arriva à notre table et regarda notre travail avant de nous interroger, un sourire aux lèvres, en français. Elle rougissait face au regard de Jasper, je crois que cela l'embarrassait et je dû donner un coup de coude à mon frère pour qu'il cesse de la dévisager ainsi. Il ne parlait toujours pas et Mary abandonnait vite l'idée de l'interroger. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Au lendemain, une mauvaise surprise nous attendait : le soleil.

Il brilla trois jours de suite et ces trois jours furent un véritable cauchemar. De un, Jasper avait été intenable, son don nous avait rendu irritable, de deux, Carlisle avait été invivable, il nous avait envoyé baladé chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait lui parler, et de trois, ne pas voir Mary m'avait replongé dans mon chagrin.

Ce vendredi pluvieux fut donc accueillis avec un enthousiasme non feint et nous arrivâmes au lycée avec vingt minutes d'avances. Nous restâmes près de la voiture attendant que le parking se remplisse. Mary arriva dix minutes avant la reprise des cours, elle était avec l'autre stagiaire, Lise. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle nous adressa un bonjour avant de se diriger vers son cours.

La journée fut bien meilleure que les trois précédentes, Mary vint nous parler au self, enfin surtout à moi, pour être sûr que j'étais toujours okay demain. Alors que nous continuons à parler avec elle, Mary finit par manger à notre table, et je continuais à lui parler jusqu'à entrer en cours de français. Jasper était restait attentif à la moindre de ses paroles mais il restait muet.

Le samedi arriva et j'étais heureuse de la passer avec Mary, ce jour pourrait bien être le premier d'une grande amitié et je me demandais si elle parviendrait à redonner goût à la vie à ma famille ou même à lui rendre un semblant de bonheur….

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout frais, j'espère qu'il plaira, pour ma part j'en suis assez satisfaite. Je voulais savoir si la longueur des chapitres vous convenait, merci de me laisser une petite review.

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Réincarnation

Bonjour chers lecteurs, encore une fois, merci pour les reviews et tout le tralala. Bonne lecture.

Pinto : Eh bien premièrement merci pour tes messages d'encouragement, c'est agréable de voir que l'on peut être soutenue par des inconnus ! En tout cas, je comprends que tu préfère garder ton adresse mail secrète mais t'inquiète je suis un peu folle mais quand même pas psychopathe, de toute façon, je peux toujours te répondre par le biais de mes chapitres. J'ai également été voir Eclipse et j'ai adoré mais ce que tu m'as dit sur l'histoire de Alice et Jasper m'a fait réfléchir et je pense savoir à peu près comment exposer ça…mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Voilà et encore merci pour tes encouragements. A bientôt.

…..

Chapitre 3

La répétition d'un évènement peut parfois être difficile. On se rappelle encore notre dernière sortie avec cet être cher et aujourd'hui on essaye de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre mais recommencer sans lui est dur et l'impression de le trahir nous envahit, mais au fond ne serait-il pas heureux de nous voir continuer à avancer…..

Pov de Bella

Je venais tout juste d'arriver dans le hall du centre commercial, je cherchais Mary du regard avant de la voir assise à une table de café. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jean avec un t-shirt vert pomme et les chaussures assorties. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman qui me fit sourire, Dracula. Elle sortit de sa lecture lorsqu'elle m'entendit m'asseoir en face d'elle et m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Bella, passé une bonne mâtiné ?

- Salut, ça été et toi ? Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

Elle rangea son bouquin et enleva ses lunettes. Elle m'observait, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose d'inexistant chez moi, apparemment.

- Eh bien, j'avais des choses à régler ce matin et ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu donc j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici au lieu de rentrer chez moi. On y va ?

- Tu as quelque chose en particuliers à trouver ?

- Oui, des chaussures, les miennes commencent à rendre l'âme comme tu peux le voir !

Elle se leva et m'entraina à sa suite, me tirant par la main avant de me lâcher en frissonnant. Elle ne dit rien mais je savais qu'elle gardait cette nouvelle information dans un coin de sa tête. Arriver dans un magasin de chaussures, Mary flâna dans les rayons à la recherche de the paire de chaussures, j'en profitais également pour m'acheter une nouvelle paire de bottine. Elle continuait de me parler de sujets banals, le lycée principalement, avant de trouver son bonheur. Nos achats réglés, Mary me traina dans un autre magasin, de décoration cette fois-ci, elle fouillait de ci-de là, ne cherchant rien de particulier. Cette sortie me rendait nostalgique, elle me rappelait celles que j'avais faites avec Alice.

- Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu as l'air triste tout à coup…

Scotché, c'est le mot qui définissait au mieux la réaction que j'avais face à ce regard bleu-vert. Elle savait, comment, c'était une bonne question. Elle devait être meilleur observatrice que je ne le pensais.

- Je ne suis pas triste et je ne sais pas ce qui te le fait penser mais tu te trompes…

- Si tu le dit, désolé de t'avoir froissée.

Une lueur déterminée passa dans son regard et je savais qu'elle réitérerait sa question.

- Tu cuisines, Bella ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive. On dit des français qu'ils ont un don inné en cuisine, c'est vrai ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu veux manger. On m'a dit que je me débrouillais assez bien, je pourrais te préparer quelque chose un de ces jours !

Elle savait y faire pour changer de conversation, et j'appréciais qu'elle ne s'attarde pas sur des sujets délicats pour moi. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me sentirais mieux pour lui raconter ma vie et je savais que ce jour là, elle serait là pour m'écouter. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait et le fait qu'elle accepte de me voir en dehors du lycée prouvait qu'elle voulait m'aider. Comment je savais ça ? A vrai dire, c'était plus une intuition mais le fait qu'elle ait vue mon malaise prouvait qu'elle était attentive et son regard inquisiteur ne trahissait en rien son désir de me rendre le sourire.

Nous continuâmes à errer dans le centre commercial, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec Mary. Peut-être parce qu'elle me faisait rire en me racontant ses aventures lorsqu'elle était au lycée ou tout simplement parce que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, une chose est sûr, je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle plus de quelques jours et à présent je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste dans ma vie et celle de ma famille.

Je raccompagnais Mary chez elle en fin d'après-midi avant de rentrer à la maison. Edward m'attendait dans le salon avec Esmé, Carlisle n'était toujours pas rentré du travail. J'embrassais mon mari avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Esmé me demanda comment s'était passé ma journée et la seule chose que je fus capable de répondre fut un grand sourire, mon homme lisait mes pensées et mon sourire le contamina également. Je passais le reste de la soirée et de la nuit avec mon homme, il m'emmena chasser au petit matin alors que Carlisle rentrait tout juste de sa nuit de garde. Son comportement était de plus en plus inquiétant mais il se renfermait sur lui-même chaque fois que nous voulions l'aider. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient rentrés de leur nuit de chasse et ils étaient à présent face à la télé, absorbés par les nouvelles du jour alors que nous nous enfuyons au fin fond de cette forêt.

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse folle, Mary venait souvent manger avec nous le midi, elle parlait davantage avec moi et Rosalie mais elle restait très polie avec les autres membres de ma famille. Edward m'avait dit qu'elle trouvait les hommes Cullen beaucoup trop effrayants et qu'elle n'osait pas trop les aborder.

Le week-end arriva et il se passerait sans Mary. Elle nous apprit qu'elle passerait le week-end en forêt avec ses amis, ils iraient faire de la randonnée avant que les températures ne chutent trop. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le week-end, assis sur une branche d'arbre à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de notre protégée.

…..

Le premier mouvement de joie que nous avons du bonheur de nos amis ne vient ni de la bonté de notre naturel, ni de l'amitié que nous avons pour eux ; c'est l'influence de leur bonheur qui nous donne l'espérance d'être heureux à notre tour.

Pov d'Edward

Les semaines défilaient à une vitesse folle et j'étais étonné de voir la date d'aujourd'hui. En effet ce week-end, c'était déjà halloween et nous étions conviés à une soirée déguisée qu'avait organisé les stagiaires du lycée. Ma femme, Jasper et moi attendions Rose et Emmett qui devaient sûrement avoir eu un « contretemps » pendant leur chasse. D'ailleurs si nous ne partions pas maintenant, nous étions sûrs d'arriver en retard même en conduisant vite et nous avions promis à Mary d'arriver à l'heure.

Notre relation avec Mary avait beaucoup évoluée ces dernières semaines, elle mangeait avec nous au moins une fois par semaine et elle nous parlait au moins dix minutes chaque fois qu'elle nous croisait. Le seul bémol dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doute sur notre véritable nature et même si elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, elle n'était pas idiote non plus. Jasper était toujours muet et Mary était beaucoup plus distante avec lui que nous, elle le trouvait trop effrayant avec ses airs de martyrs. Bien sûr, elle nous trouvait tous effrayants et son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir mais elle restait, pour nous. Mary est très observatrice, elle avait compris en un regard que nous étions inoffensifs, elle voulait juste nous rendre le sourire, elle détestait voir des gens malheureux.

La soirée battait son plein quand nous sommes arrivés, elle avait lieu dans une maison que les stagiares avaient loués. Il y avait un monde fou, la moitié du lycée était là, la plupart des jeunes se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique, la plupart portait des costumes ridicules mais bon, on est jeune qu'une fois. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin de la salle, cherchant Mary des yeux.

- Vous êtes en retard…..

Nous tournâmes la tête dans sa direction pour voir à la place de notre stagiaire préférée, un extra-terrestre bleu. Nous lui décochâmes tout les six un sourire goguenard qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, un sourire sur les lèvres avant qu'elle éclate de rire. Nous étions un peu perdu face à sa réaction mais son rire été merveilleux à entendre et il nous apaisa aussitôt.

- ….Vous verriez vos têtes…C'est hilarant !

- Merci de te foutre de nous ouvertement.

- Oh c'est bon, tu le mérites. Je déteste quand les gens ne sont pas ponctuels. Alors, comment vous trouvez mon costume ?

- Le bleu te va à ravir, tu es déguisée en quoi exactement ?

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je suis la schtroumpfette et mes schtroumpfs se promènent dans le coin !

- On va ouvrir l'œil alors !

- Pas besoin, on nous voit de loin. Vous allez rester assis toute la soirée parce que …

Un stagiaire schtroumpf venait d'arriver, il y avait un problème avec certains lycéens qui avaient apportés de l'alcool. Mary s'excusa avant de partir régler le problème, nous laissant là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

La musique assourdissante se transforma en une mélodie plus douce, nous invitant à danser. Je pris la main de ma femme avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse suivit par Emmett et Rosalie. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de ma merveilleuse femme pour y voir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, je savais qu'elle voyait la même chose dans le mien. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi à fixer ma femme mais lorsque mon esprit retourna à la réalité la musique s'était transformée en un mélange de techno et rock. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Jasper toujours à notre table mais il n'était plus seul, Mary était revenue et il la fixait ou plutôt l'éblouissait sans même sans rendre compte. Elle essayait de lui parler mais il est difficile de résister à un tel regard.

Bella pris place juste à côté d'elle et elles commencèrent à parler chiffons, Rosalie se joignit à elles après avoir dansé avec son homme. Un coup de coude à mon frère pour lui signifier qu'il devait arrêter de fixer Mary de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mon regard passa de Mary à mon frère quand je me rendis compte que celui-ci était entrain de me parler avec ses pensées.

_- Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois…._

Je devais avoir des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, mon frère venait de me parler directement, il me regardait, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part.

- C'est juste que…tu l'intimides, arrêtes de la fixer comme tu le fais et un petit sourire ne ferait pas de mal non plus…..

Mon regard était toujours encré dans celui de mon frère, je savais que les autres, hormis Mary, me regardaient sans vraiment comprendre à qui je m'adressais.

_- C'est dur de résister, elle est tellement….je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça d'ailleurs…..positive… c'est apaisant…_

- Je sais…..

Les filles parlaient toujours avec Mary mais elles se demandaient ce qui avait été dit. Je me tournais vers Emmett alors que Jasper reportait son attention sur Mary, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres mais cela n'échappa pas à notre petite protégée puisqu'elle lui rendit un sourire encore plus grand.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, les filles allaient danser de temps en temps, pendant que nous allions chercher de quoi boire, histoire de continuer notre mensonge auprès des humains. Mary ne resta pas tout le temps avec nous, en tant qu'organisatrice, elle devait gérer certains problèmes et rester sur ses gardes avec tous ses ados pleins d'hormones mais notre petite schtroumpfette revenait souvent nous voir pour savoir si tous se passait bien. Son regard se posant plus souvent sur Jasper, il essayait de suivre mes conseils même si ce n'était pas évident pour lui.

La maison se vida au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, la salle où nous nous trouvions était dans un état lamentable. Mary arriva avec un grand sac poubelle et commença à ranger pendant que les derniers fêtards étaient sortis par les stagiaires schtroumpfs, nous restâmes pour les aider, la maison devait être rendue dans quelques heures et il y avait un sacré ménage à faire.

Nous raccompagnâmes Mary chez elle en début de mâtiné, elle avait l'air crevée mais satisfaite de cette soirée, elle fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas mais je pouvais entendre les paroles dans ses pensées. Nous arrivâmes en bas de son immeuble, elle se tourna vers nous et embrassa chacun de nous, même Jasper, laissant une marque bleu sur nos joues, elle rigola, nous adressa un dernier « à lundi » avant de rentrer chez elle. C'était sûr, Mary avait un don, elle venait de nous rendre le sourire et son contact m'a fait me sentir plus léger comme si elle venait de me donner une partie de son bonheur. Je regardais ma famille pour voir qu'ils avaient tous un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Esmé était dans le salon quand nous rentrâmes. Elle souria face à nos accoutrements et les traces bleus que nous avions sur le visage. Nous lui racontâmes notre soirée, évidemment le sujet principal était Mary, je regardais mon frère, essayant de détecter une pensée correcte mais sans Mary, il se déconnectait complètement du monde, quoique, ses pensées étaient de moins en moins sombres et il pensait plus souvent à Mary.

_- Elle me manque déjà…est-ce qu'elle a moins peur de moi ?_

Je souris, il n'était pas si absent que ça finalement. Il me renvoya un léger sourire, c'était réellement bizarre de « parler » avec lui après tout ce temps, Mary avait réussi à réveiller mon frère avec un simple sourire.

- Tu as dû le remarquer, veux-tu aller chasser pour passer le temps ?

Il acquiesça, Esmé dévisageait son fils, elle était ému de le voir de nouveau parmi nous même si il ne nous parlait toujours pas, il était là…

Le Lundi arriva avec la pluie mais le sourire de Mary était toujours là, elle vint manger avec nous le midi. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus suspectes face à notre nature et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle garda le contrôle sur son instinct. Elle zyeutait Jasper ouvertement et celui-ci ne cessait de l'éblouir avec son petit sourire, ils étaient marrants à voir.

Le Mardi, Jasper rejoignit Mary et pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, il parla. C'était un simple « bonjour » mais qui eu l'effet escompté, Mary tomba totalement sous le charme de mon frère. A la fin de la journée, elle le rattrapa sur le parking du lycée pour l'inviter au ciné le lendemain après les cours. Evidemment il accepta et Mary fut encore plus joyeuse.

Si elle savait à quel point il était prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde juste pour être près d'elle...

….

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que le rapprochement ne se fait pas trop vite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Sinon désolée du retard mais vous savez quoi : Mémé a trouvé du travail (Euh…Mémé, c'est moi !), alors je posterais le dimanche au lieu du Lundi mais je continus à un chapitre par semaine.

A la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Réincarnation

Merci aux reviews et favorite story/alert. Bonne lecture !

Pinto : Salut, je poste enfin, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais m'arrêter. Merci pour tes reviews, j'adore toujours autant les lire. Comme prévue c'est un chapitre sur Jasper/Mary. Le prochain chapitre chevauche la fin de celui-là, enfin tu verras bien. Bsx

Spooky : Merci pour ton com, contente que tu es trouvé le courage de me dire ça. Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Sinon je ne compte pas arrêter, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment peu de temps en ce moment. En tout cas, hésite pas à laisser un autre com, j'aime bien savoir si ce que j'écris plait. Bsx

…..

Chapitre 3

Pov de Jasper

Alice….pourquoi es-tu partie….pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te sauver….j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi mais tu n'es plus là…. Ton odeur me manque, ton sourire, ta voix si douce et ta bonne humeur. Ton visage me hante, je n'arrive pas à oublier, je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi, mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie. Toi qui a tout fait pour me rendre meilleur, et aujourd'hui encore, je te dois tellement. Mais tu es partie, pour toujours…

Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, je ne pouvais continuer une vie sans toi…et Mary est apparue…

Tout en elle m'a rappelé toi…je ne saurais l'expliqué d'ailleurs, elle ne te ressemble en rien mais sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre me contamine comme tu le faisais, c'est peut être ça que j'apprécie le plus chez elle…Elle m'a réveillée, et aujourd'hui je veux retrouver une vie normale, apprendre à vivre sans toi….est-ce toi qui la mise sur mon chemin…souhaites-tu réellement que je vive une vie sans toi, mon amour…ai-je le droit d'en aimer une autre….

Las de me torturer l'esprit je revenais au moment présent, c'est-à-dire mercredi matin, il faisait encore nuit et je cherchais une tenue potable pour sortir ce soir avec Mary. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas évident de se mettre à la page après des années d'inattentions. Esmé entra dans ma chambre et sourit face à mon problème vestimentaire.

- Tu sais, tu peux mettre n'importe quoi qu'elle n'y verrait que du feu.

- Tu crois ? Je veux juste être présentable, un peu plus « vivant » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- J'ai compris mon fils. Tu devrais mettre ça, elle sera sous le charme…

- Je ne cherche pas à la séduire, je veux juste une amie.

- Allez, habilles-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard.

- Esmé, je peux prendre ta voiture aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, tant qu'elle revient en un seul morceau !

- Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

Ma mère se mit à rire, je sentais son amour, sa joie et je savais que j'en étais la cause. Je lui avais manqué, je leurs avais manqué. Ils avaient été heureux d'entendre ma voix de nouveau et nous avions parlé toute la nuit, même Carlisle était restait avec nous alors que d'habitude, il s'évertuait à mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Je ne voulais plus m'enfermer comme je l'avais fait ses vingt dernières années, je te le promets mon amour de vivre pour nous deux…

- Je suis heureuse de retrouver mon fils. Passe une bonne journée.

Arrivé au lycée, les cours passèrent à une lenteur horrible. Je me rappelle encore mon premier jour ici, mes frères et sœurs avaient dû se battre pour me traîner jusqu'ici et aujourd'hui je leur en étais reconnaissant car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais connu Mary.

Elle était différente de tous les autres humains, elle respirait la joie de vivre et chaque mot qu'elle prononçait m'apaisait, son odeur, son rire me rendait heureux comme je l'avais été, il y a vingt ans. C'était un don qu'elle avait, celui de rendre le sourire au gens, elle voulait nous aider et je voulais qu'elle y arrive, je voulais être de nouveau heureux.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin, je n'avais pas vue Mary de la journée, ni aucun stagiaire d'ailleurs, surement une journée à préparer des cours et corriger je ne sais quoi. J'étais sur le parking du lycée attendant Mary, je vis mes frères et sœurs s'éloigner vers la maison. La pluie commençait à tomber, je vis Mary sortir du lycée, une pochette carton au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des quelques gouttes qui tombaient. Elle se dirigea vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un manteau long bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur sa peau diaphane, elle avait noué ses cheveux qui retombaient longuement sur son dos, son léger maquillage était détruit par la pluie mais en cet instant je la trouvais magnifique, tel un ange descendu du ciel venu éclairer mon ciel. Elle embrassa ma joue et son contact m'électrisa.

- Désolé du retard, on avait plein de chose à préparer pour les cours. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, le cinéma est loin ?

- Non, on peut y aller à pied, ça évitera de chercher une place. Sauf si tu ne veux pas marcher sous la pluie. Perso, j'adore la pluie !

- Eh bien allons-y, une idée de film ?

- Non pas vraiment, on verra sur place sauf si tu sais ce que tu veux voir.

Elle marchait d'un bon rythme, continuant à alimenter la conversation seule, elle ne me laissait même pas le temps de répondre. Je la regardais, la trouvant magnifique avec ce sourire complice qu'elle me lançait, en cet instant une forte envie de prendre sa main m'envahit mais je résistais. Nous arrivâmes au cinéma en moins de dix minutes, la pluie continuait à brumer mais sans plus. Je sentais l'odeur de Mary, l'eau avait rendu son odeur plus enivrante mais j'en appréciais chaque saveur. Je pris nos places pour un film d'action pendant que Mary s'achetait de quoi manger. Nous nous installâmes loin des personnes déjà présentes et nous continuâmes à parler le temps de la pub. Je ne pus résister davantage, je pris sa main dans la mienne, je vis qu'elle frissonna au contact de ma peau froide sur la sienne si chaude mais elle garda sa main dans la mienne tout le long du film.

Après une heure et demie de film dont je ne vis rien, puisque j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder ma douce, Mary me tira à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La pluie tombait dru et nous nous réfugiâmes dans un petit café où nous attendîmes la fin de la nuée. Ma main reprit la sienne, elle me regardait, observant chaque geste que je faisais. Je me sentais mis à nue face à ses yeux bleu-vert, elle me donnait l'impression de tous savoir de moi et pourtant. Je sentais ses émotions si profondes, elle était très attachée à moi et sa joie me rendait le sourire. J'entendais son cœur battre, sa respiration lente et profonde, je comprenais enfin Edward et l'acharnement qu'il avait mis pour sauver l'humanité de Bella. Ce son était la plus belle mélodie qu'il m'eu été donnée et je donnerais tout pour continuer à l'entendre.

Mary continuait à me parler, son haleine de café m'envoutait, sa voix me transportait au-delà du monde réel et je fus surpris lorsqu'elle tenta de me secoua légèrement l'épaule.

- Euh Jasper, tu veux aller faire un tour, il a arrêté de pleuvoir.

- Oh….euh….oui, je te suis.

- Je t'ennuie à ce point ?

- Non, c'est juste que….oublie.

- Dis-le si je parle trop, mais comme me la dit Emmett, avec toi faut faire les questions et les réponses ! Allez viens.

Elle me reprit la main et la mis dans la poche de son manteau. Elle me baladait de rue en rue, restant silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un petit parc. Elle ralentit l'allure, respirant l'air frais et profitant des dernières lueurs du jour.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Ta main est glacée.

- Non, la tienne me réchauffe. Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui, j'adore. Un petit peu de nature dans la ville, c'est agréable.

Elle se dirigea vers l'aire de jeux et s'assit sur une des balançoires, me désignant l'autre du regard. Elle commença à se balancer lentement, ses cheveux au vent.

- Jasper, je peux te poser une question, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie mais je te vois tout les jours et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarqué à quel point tu parais plus heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'étais malheureux ?

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu faisais vraiment peur à voir. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Je peux savoir ce qui a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Elle me fit un petit sourire entendu, elle avait compris que je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire la vérité. Elle changea de sujet et se leva pour partir. Je repris sa main, elle avait compris que son contact m'apaisait ce que je lui fis comprendre avec mon don. Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à chez, toujours main dans la main.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi Jasper, merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation. J'espère qu'on en refera d'autres comme celle-ci.

- Je l'espère aussi. J'apprécie ta présence plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- On se voit demain. Passe une bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de rentrer dans son immeuble. J'attendais qu'elle rentre dans son appartement pour repartir chez moi.

La nuit fut longue, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose la revoir. Nous étions dans le salon, regardant un énième film, j'étais assis contre un des canapés, ma tête avait atterrie sur les genoux de Rosalie qui passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me détendre. Je me rendais compte à quel point Mary avait changé nos vies. Nous ne la connaissions que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, elle nous avait réveillés et elle nous redonnait goût à la vie chaque jour.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau, quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura pour notre nature….

…..

Pov d'Edward

J'avais vu mon frère rentrer de sa soirée, le sourire aux lèvres, il partagea sa bonne humeur avec nous et ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous dire à quel point elle était merveilleuse, incroyable, fantastique…et j'en passe. Au moins il avait au moins raison sur un point, Mary était la bonté incarnée.

Le lendemain, Jasper fut le premier dans la voiture près à partir pour le lycée, son enthousiasme nous gagna et évidemment nous arrivâmes bien plus en avance que d'habitude sur le parking. Mary arriva cinq minutes après nous, elle se dirigea vers nous dès qu'elle nous vit. Nous eûmes droit à un bonjour plein de gaité. Elle embrassa Jasper sur la joue avant de l'entrainer par la main vers le lycée.

Au déjeuné, elle s'installa à côté de Jasper et se joignit à notre conversation. Ses pensées se précisaient de plus en plus à notre sujet, elle savait que nous n'étions pas humains, et elle avait deviné que nous n'étions pas fréquentables. Il n'y avait qu'une explication pour elle, nous faisions parti du paranormal, et nous l'intriguions de plus en plus. Je savais qu'elle finirait par découvrir le poteau et incessamment sous peu, il fallait agir, vite et sans lui faire peur, mais comment…

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé tranquillement, je voyais mon frère s'attacher de plus en plus à Mary et c'était réciproque. Mary était de plus en plus méfiante à notre égard, on avait eu chaud quand elle avait sortie son bouquin de Dracula, Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion sur les vampires et évidemment ça avait mis la puce à l'oreille de notre chère amie mais nous avions réussis à changer de conversation à temps.

Le week-end arriva et ce que nous craignions le plus également…..

Nous avions retrouvés Mary au cinéma et comme à son habitude, un sourire réservé nous avait accueillis. Elle avait choisie un film d'action et malheureusement pour nous, rempli de vampires. Je crois qu'elle savait déjà, c'était une façon de nous le montrer. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, après tout, qui croit encore au mythe…

Jasper pris sa main dans la sienne pendant le film, elle y chercha un pouls ou un quelconque signe de vie, rien. Des larmes ont commencés à couler inconsciemment sur ses joues, nous les vîmes déborder une à une de ses yeux d'habitude si joviaux. Elle lâcha la main de mon frère, se leva et sortit de la salle. Nous la suivîmes à l'extérieur, elle se dirigea vers un des parcs de la ville et s'installa dans l'herbe. Mon frère s'assit en face d'elle, nous nous installâmes également. Mary avait gardé les yeux fermés, elle pleurait toujours. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, je pouvais lire ses pensées et j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas les entendre.

- J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de vous, vous savez…..mais là c'est complètement fou….

- Tu n'es pas folle…

- Alors c'est ça…

- Mary…..

- Non, tais-toi. Vous avez réellement cru que j''étais assez stupide pour ne pas deviner ce que vous étiez ?

- Bien sûr que non…Mary, je t'en prie, ne pars pas….nous avons besoin de toi plus que tu ne le pense…..

Mary secouait la tête de gauche à droite, elle avait peur qui pourrait bien le lui reprocher. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Jasper tenta de lui prendre ses mains mais elle se recula à son contact. Je pouvais voir la peine de ma famille, nous étions entrain de la perdre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard brillait d'une lueur terrifiante.

- ….Je….je ne peux pas…ne m'approchez plus….je ne veux plus…..je ne veux plus vous voir…

Elle se leva et partit en courant sans un regard pour nous, Bella voulut la suivre mais je la retins, elle s'effondra dans mes bras. Notre petite protégée avait besoin de temps, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Emmett et Rose étaient debout, leurs regards exprimaient un profond sentiment d'abandon. Jasper était sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Le retour à la réalité était difficile. Un ange était descendu du ciel pour nous redonner espoir et il avait tout repris en partant.

Son départ avait causé bien plus de mal qu'il n'y en avait avant son arrivé. Nous nous étions attachés à elle. Nous étions rentrés complètement effondrés, Esmé avait perdu son sourire lorsque nous avions franchis la porte, Jasper avait retrouvé sa place sur son lit, les souvenirs d'Alice se mélangeant avec ceux de Mary. Notre désespoir avait reprit le dessus sur le reste.

Notre seul moyen de la revoir était de retourner au lycée malheureusement la voir si distante était horrible. Elle n'avait plus aucun regard pour nous, aucun bonjour, aucun sourire…Elle faisait tout pour nous éviter et cela nous rendait plus triste que jamais, nous retombions dans la dépression, quelle idée d'avoir cru qu'elle nous sauverait….Notre famille allait de nouveau périr, mourir de chagrin, tout ça pour une inconnue qui nous avait fait croire que le monde était beau et qu'il valait la peine de vivre.

Les semaines défilaient, Noël approchait à grand pas, cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que notre protégée avait découvert la vérité mais elle continuait de nous ignorer. Chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, nos regards déviaient vers elle mais nous n'avions plus de réponse de sa part. Elle ne souriait plus et je voyais sur son visage des traces d'insomnie mais elle évitait de penser à nous, même en cours elle ne s'occupait pas de nous.

Aujourd'hui, les cours de la matinée ne m'avaient pas réellement captivé, le désavantage de plusieurs Bac en poche. Je retrouvais le reste de ma famille au self, nous attendions, comme depuis quatre mois, le moment où elle viendrait manger au self. Les élèves avaient arrêtés de jaser sur « notre dispute » avec Mary, son éloignement avait fait parler mais aujourd'hui, ces ragots n'avaient plus lieu d'intéresser qui que ce soit, surtout que personne ne connaissait réellement les raisons de notre embrouille.

Elle entra dans la cantine, sa main était bandée, son regard balaya le self avant de s'arrêter à notre table, et pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines, elle nous salua avant de venir s'installer à notre table.

Elle acceptait de nous écouter, de comprendre ce que nous étions. Elle voulait nous voir heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes tout les huit hors du lycée pour convaincre notre Mary….

…

Navré du retard mais je pouvais pas poster la semaine dernière.

Hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Réincarnation

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews et favorite story, je vous embête pas plus : Bonne lecture.

Spooky : Merci pour ta review, voila le chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chap. te plaira, c'est une réconciliation partie des réconciliations. Bonne lecture.

Pinto : En effet pas de nouvel, bonne nouvelle ! J'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire et puis c'est les vacs (même si je travaille !). Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, pour ma part, je le trouve pas extra mais bon, on verra bien. Bsx

Christel : Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà le chapitre des réconciliations enfin pas tout à fait enfin, tu verras bien ! Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 5

Le chagrin est une sorte de chat sauvage, de couleur grise. Son cri est plutôt triste et lugubre. Il faut se mettre à plusieurs pour en venir à bout. Car, tout seul, on ne peut le chasser…

Pov de Carlisle

Recommencer, encore et toujours…Chaque matin, il me fallait partir, retourner au travail, échapper à cette ambiance lourde, aux regards affligés de ma famille….je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie alors je me réfugiais dans un lieu où aucun membre de ma famille ne pouvait me rejoindre, l'hôpital.

Comment pourrais-je faire face à ma famille alors que j'étais responsable de notre malheur, je ne les méritais pas. La mort d'Alice était entièrement de ma faute, c'était à moi de la protéger et j'avais été incapable de la sauver…si ma famille n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de mes erreurs…

Esmé frappa à la porte de mon bureau, elle s'installa sur celui-ci et m'observa. Comme à son habitude, son regard était empli d'amour et de compassion, mais je pouvais aussi y voir à travers, un voile de tristesse…tout ça à cause de moi, je la faisais souffrir mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir rester près de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à me supporter, à les supporter…il fallait que je reste fort pour eux mais au fond de moi, j'étais détruit et leurs plaintes me rendaient fous, moi aussi j'avais mal mais personne ne devait voir que j'étais mort dans mon cœur, et c'était mon rôle de père de les écouter.

Etait il possible d'imaginer qu'un jour, nous soyons de nouveau heureux…je n'y croyais plus…j'avais espéré en voyant mon fils parler de nouveau mais comme à chaque fois, nous avions été rejeté et à présent il avait sombré plus profondément dans le chagrin et les regrets.

Je me secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes sombres pensées, je me levais, embrassais Esmé et sortis. Je me rendis au travail et comme à mon habitude, j'enchainais les consultations et les urgences quand besoin était.

La journée touchait à sa fin mais je décidais de faire des heures sup, ce qui arrangeait bien mon chef puisque nous étions en sous effectif. Les urgences étaient plutôt calmes, je pris le dossier d'une patiente avant de passer dans la salle d'attente.

Mon regard s'accrocha irrémédiablement au sien, son odeur m'envahit, un parfum envoutant mais je résistais au fruit défendu et je compris enfin à qui j'avais affaire. Elle soutint mon regard, ses yeux ne trahissaient en rien ce qu'elle pensait, elle savait ce que j'étais et apparemment elle n'était guère enchanté que je m'occupe d'elle. Elle se leva tout de même lorsque je prononçais son nom et me suivit jusqu'à une salle d'examen.

Elle était très pâle, sans doute dû à sa main ensanglanté, et sa démarche se faisait titubante. Je me dépêchais de l'installer sur une table d'examen avant de me pencher pour examiner sa main. Elle était hésitante mais elle finit par me laisser travailler. J'enlevais le torchon qui recouvrait sa blessure, sa main était entaillée profondément et continuait à saigner. Je la manipulais pour évaluer les dégâts, elle sursauta à mon contact mais ne dit rien.

- Comment vous êtes vous blessé ?

- Je me suis coupée en voulant déplacer une benne.

Son regard se voilait, elle transpirait et je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Ca va passer. En même temps ça fait une heure et demie que j'attends pour que quelqu'un regarde ma main.

- Navré mais nous sommes débordés.

- J'ai remarqué mais vous inquiété pas, je ne faisais que me vider de mon sang !

Pour la première fois, je vis un sourire traverser son visage avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Je m'excusais avant de commencer à nettoyer la plaie et de la recoudre.

- Comment faites-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour être aussi prêt de moi, ou plutôt de mon sang, sans vouloir me tuer. Votre nature ne devrait-elle pas vous empêcher d'exercer la médecine ?

- C'est un combat que je mène contre moi-même depuis longtemps.

- ….

Elle menait un combat intérieur, elle semblait perdue face à mes dernières paroles mais elle finit par se reprendre. Elle me regardait, étudiait le moindre de mes gestes, une simple humaine arrivait à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être un livre ouvert face à ses yeux bleu-vert, qu'aucun secret ne pouvait leur résister, je détournais le regard, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache.

- Vous avez l'air si triste, si désemparé…je me suis trompée…vous vous battez tous contre vous-même…comment ai-je pus vous juger ainsi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais mon ouïe surdéveloppée l'avait entendu. Je ne comprenais pas réellement le sens de ses paroles mais de la détermination avait pris place sur son visage.

Je lui prescrivais des antidouleurs avant de la laisser sortir des urgences, elle me remercia par un baiser sur la joue et un immense sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit froide. Je notais que pour la première fois en vingt ans, une lumière avait traversée mais propres ténèbres.

Cette petite humaine m'avait déstabilisée. Edward avait raison, Alice savait toujours tout, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cru dans ses derniers instants. Je l'avais encore trahi, trahi sa mémoire, son souvenir mais j'allais y remédier et tout faire pour sortir de ma dépression et me faire pardonner de ma famille…pour Alice, pour mes enfants et surtout pour Esmé…..

Pov d'Emmett

Les semaines avaient défilées, contre toute attente le temps avait continué à avancer malgré notre douleur, notre souffrance…

Ce petit bout de femme était quelqu'un de génial, elle était drôle et pleine de vie et j'aurais souhaité qu'elle devienne ma petite sœur, que je puisse la protéger de toute personne lui voulant du mal. Je voulais pouvoir la voir tout les jours, voir ses sourires contagieux et la serrer dans mes bras quand elle aurait du chagrin…. Mais elle était partie…nos espoirs avec elle… Jasper avait fini par abandonner tout espoir de la toucher à nouveau ou même d'avoir un simple sourire, un simple mot de réconfort de sa part. Nous n'arrivions plus à le sortir de sa dépression et il restait cloitré dans sa chambre sur son lit, plus rien ne le sortirais de cet endroit maintenant qu'il a tout perdu.

Le lycée était notre seul moyen de la croiser et nous ne rations jamais une occasion de la voir. Comme tous les midis, nous nous rendions au self et attendions son entrée, et comme à chaque fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle nous ignorait. Edward venait de rejoindre notre table quand elle entra dans le self, son regard balaya la cantine avant de s'arrêter sur nous. Elle s'installa à notre table et commença à manger, aucune parole ne furent échanger mais nous nous rendîmes après les cours dans ce parc où nous l'avions perdue. Elle s'installa au même endroit, nous fîmes pareils.

Notre petite Mary resta silencieuse, aucun de nous ne voulait prononcer un mot pour ne pas briser cet instant. J'observais notre protégée, elle paraissait fatiguée et semblait même avoir perdu quelques kilos depuis notre dernière conversation. A croire que sa décision l'avait bien plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers nous et commença à nous dévisager.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le demander mais pourriez-vous me pardonner ?

- Et de quoi devons nous te pardonner ?

- De ma réaction, vous restez des personnes et mon comportement a été plus que déplacé envers vous…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu sais. Ta réaction a été normale et même si nous en avons souffert, tu avais le droit de ne pas vouloir rester près de nous.

- le principal, c'est que tu sois là, avec nous.

- Je suis désolé quand même…

On pouvait voir le remord sur son visage mais elle finit par nous sourire. Je voyais Edward concentré sur ses pensées, Bella s'était assis près d'elle et Mary avait fini par prendre sa main dans la sienne. Rosalie s'était assise en face d'elle et elles se souriaient.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

- Je me suis entaillée la main en voulant déplacer une benne.

- C'est malin et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir déplacer une benne ?

- Le chat de la voisine était coincé derrière.

- La prochaine fois appelle moi à l'aide au lieu d'essayer de jouer les héros !

Je regardais ma Rose pour m'apercevoir à quel point elle rayonnait. Mary avait réellement un don, celui d'illuminer les gens ou simplement de rendre les problèmes insignifiant, au choix. Elle était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées mais n'aborda pas le sujet, heureusement d'ailleurs, l'endroit n'était pas idéal pour parler vampire.

- J'ai vue votre père à l'hôpital.

- Oui, Carlisle est médecin depuis quelques temps…

- C'est un bon médecin….j'ai réalisé en le voyant si malheureux…que…je n'avais pas le droit de vous abandonner… Je vois que vous vous battez contre vous-même continuellement et je n'avais pas le droit de vous juger…je veux vous aider, j'ai compris que je ne risquais rien avec vous.

- Merci Mary.

- Merci pour tout…

Elle se leva pour nous enlacer chacun, elle hésita un peu avec moi mais fini par me prendre dans ses bras et de m'adresser un « tu m'as manqué mon gros nounours » ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

- Comment va Jazz ?

- Pas très bien.

- Tu lui manques, il a comprit pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de nous mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, il n'a pas supporté ton éloignement…

- Je comprends, je suis vraiment désolé vous savez. J'ai vue à quel point je vous ai blessé et ça me….

- Arrête ! Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Bien, je pourrais le voir ce soir. J'ai besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il ira bien…

Bella lui prit la main avant de la ramener à la voiture. Elle suivit sans mot dire et passa le trajet à observer le paysage à travers la vitre et la pluie. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, la situation la stressait mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était déterminée à changer la situation…

Pov de Mary

J'étais monté dans la voiture de Bella sans la moindre hésitation, je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien en leur présence. Je m'en voulais de les avoir jugé ainsi, ce n'était pas des monstres loin de là, ils avaient un cœur et plein d'amour enfouit au plus profond de leur être. Leur malheur m'avait bouleversé la première fois que je les avais vue et j'avais ressentie le besoin de leurs rendre le sourire, encore maintenant, je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux et je dois bien m'avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup être en présence de Jasper.

La voiture entra dans une allée pour déboucher sur une villa des plus magnifiques. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer d'un waouh avant de descendre de la voiture. Une charmante dame ouvrit la porte, son regard s'illumina quand Rosalie nous présenta. Elle s'appelait Esmé, elle ressemblait à la mère parfaite, elle me prit dans ses bras et je sentis à travers cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle dégageait. Je lui rendis son sourire à mon tour avant de suivre Edward dans la maison. Il prit ma main et me conduisit à l'étage, il me montra où était la chambre de Jazz avant de redescendre avec les autres. J'hésitais un instant avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le chagrin m'envahit quand je le vis, je ne pus empêcher les larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Il était étendu sur son lit, complètement amorphe, son visage était figé dans une expression de souffrance extrême, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je m'assis sur son lit et passa ma main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le faire réagir, toujours pas de réaction. Je me rendais compte à quel point je lui avais fait du mal en le rejetant. Je restais près de lui les heures suivantes, j'avais finis par m'installer contre la tête de lit, la tête de Jazz sur mes jambes. Je continuais à passer ma main dans ses cheveux si doux et je lui parlais pour l'apaiser, il n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe de vie mais je savais qu'il allait revenir.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand un coup bref fut frappé à la porte. Esmé entra dans la chambre, elle me portait un plateau repas. Elle s'installa à son tour sur le lit et commença à me parler de leur vie pendant que je dinais. Son regard, tout comme ceux de ses enfants, reflétait un profond chagrin et ma détermination n'en fut que plus grande, ils devaient retrouver le sourire, même si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire.

Je passais la nuit à veiller sur lui, le sommeil me fuyait, j'avais besoin de le savoir bien mais son état restait le même. Le reste de la semaine s'écoula dans le même état d'esprit, mon Jasper n'avait toujours pas émit le moindre son ni aucun signe de vie. Je partais au lycée avec les Cullen et revenais veiller sur lui chaque nuit.

La fatigue commençait à me peser mais je résistais, je devais être là pour lui. Le sommeil finit tout de même par m'emporter et quand je me réveillais le samedi matin, j'avais froid, deux yeux or me dévisageaient, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. J'avais peur, Jasper était enfin réveillé, mais pourrait t'il me pardonner mon comportement….

…..

Je ne sais pas si ca donne bien comme chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé mais je ne trouve pas mieux. Donné votre avis, j'en ai besoin pour la suite.

Sinon, je ne posterais plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, j'ai plein de chose à faire et ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant…

A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Réincarnation

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, encore une fois, merci au gens qui me lise, ça me fait plaisir, encore plus quand vous laissez des reviews mais ce n'est pas une obligation ! Bon j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait languir ! Bonne lecture.

Crazybells : Salut, merci pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, pardonner est un bien grand mot, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bye

Spooky : Bon je te dis merci pour la review, elle m'a bien fait rire. Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre surtout quand je termine comme ça mais faut mettre un peu de suspens sinon ce ne serait pas drôle (enfin surtout pour moi!). Bon chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bye

Pinto : Eh bien je suis ravie de savoir que le précédent chapitre t'es plus, et sache que la vie finit toujours par s'arranger, crois moi, je me suis battue et aujourd'hui tout s'arrange pour moi alors ai confiance et n'abandonne pas ! Merci pour tes commentaires, ils me sont toujours aussi instructifs. Je me demandais aussi combien de fois tu as pu relire ma fic car rien ne t'échappe ! (J'avais remarqué le problème de numérotation mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper). En tout cas bon chapitre. Bsx

…..

Chapitre 6

Le temps passe si vite qu'on ne le voit pas passer. Et pourtant il passe ; il ne fait que ça, il fait aussi vieillir.

Pov d'Esmé

Perdre un enfant est la plus terrible des épreuves pour une mère, une partie de votre cœur vous est arraché, la culpabilité vous hante chaque jour, comment imaginer survivre à pareil drame… Je l'ai vécue mais j'ai réussi à surmonter mon chagrin et à revivre…grâce à Carlisle… et on nous a pris Alice…

Mon monde s'est écroulé, la lumière s'est éteinte…je voyais chaque jour mon fils sombré dans sa propre souffrance…Carlisle s'éloigner de nous, cette famille était en deuil depuis son départ…plus rien n'avait d'importance….

Et Mary est arrivée….tel un ange venu éclairer nos ténèbres. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée et pourtant, je l'aimais déjà, pour tout ce qu'elle nous apportait. Elle avait rendu le sourire à mes enfants et surtout à Jasper. Chaque jour qu'il passait en sa présence le faisait revivre, il parlait de nouveau et je le voyais plus épanoui. Nous voyions enfin le jour, le chagrin paraissait moins dur à supporté.

Et soudain…elle quitta nos vies, notre nature l'empêchait de voir notre vrai visage et elle avait préféré s'éloigner…

Son départ nous avait replongés dans notre souffrance. Le retour à la réalité était difficile. Comment reprendre une vie de peine alors qu'un répit nous avait été accordé…

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaillais pas, j'avais décidé de rester avec Jasper. Il ne voulait plus se rendre au lycée, la voir le faisait souffrir. Il ne bougeait plus de sa chambre, restait allongé à ruminer de sombres pensées, son don nous empêchait de l'approcher et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son malheur.

Mes enfants continuais d'aller au lycée, je savais qu'ils la voyaient tous les jours mais elle continuait à les ignorer ce qui les rendait encore plus malheureux. Carlisle était toujours aussi distant avec nous, il me manquait terriblement. J'avais beau le voir tous les jours, l'homme que j'aimais de toute mon âme était parti avec Alice…

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis une voiture s'engager dans l'allée de la maison. Je reconnus la voiture de Bella, je n'avais même pas remarqué que la journée était aussi avancée. La voiture s'arrêta et je l'entendis pour la première fois. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir la porte à notre invitée. Rosalie nous présenta même si je savais déjà à qui j'avais affaire. Mary me dévisagea de ses yeux bleu-vert si magnifique, elle me souria, d'un sourire qui aurait réchauffait les cœurs de n'importe qui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, la joie de vivre émanait d'elle et son contact m'apaisa. Edward s'empara de sa main et l'emmena à l'étage, je comprenais la raison de sa visite.

Edward nous rejoignit dans le salon et nous attendîmes une réaction de Jasper qui ne vint pas. Les heures passaient mais toujours rien, je décidais d'apporter à manger à Mary. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit, et bien que Jasper reste amorphe, je ne pus m'empêcher de les trouver beau.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Trois semaines…

- Je suis tellement désolée…. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille Jasper Hale !

Elle m'accorda un autre de ses sourires magiques et commença à grignoter ce que j'avais préparé. J'en profitais pour lui parler de ma famille, de nos nombreux voyages, tout en restant flou sur certains sujets délicats, elle finira par savoir mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui révéler. Ses yeux me scrutais, chaque geste que je faisais était analysé avec ses soins et je ne saurais dire ce qui la rendait si déterminée. Je finis par sortir de la chambre légèrement mal à l'aise face à elle. Edward souria face à mes pensées et me lança un « nous aussi » avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Bella.

Pour ma part, je rejoignis Carlisle dans son bureau. A mon entrée, il se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait avant. Mon regard s'encra au sien, je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait et même si son chagrin était encore bien présent, je savais que tout finirais par s'arranger.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula rapidement. Mary revenait chaque soir veiller sur Jasper, attendant un signe de vie de sa part. Carlisle passait moins de temps au travail, ce n'était pas encore ça mais il y avait du mieux, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler mais quelqu'un arriverait à le faire parler.

Je me trouvais dans le jardin à m'occuper de mes parterres de fleurs, Mary s'était finalement endormie hier soir après plusieurs nuits blanches, Jasper ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie mais je savais qu'il finirait par revenir parmi nous.

Je vis mon homme arriver lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la maison. La panique s'empara de moi, Mary était en danger. Je me précipitais à la suite de Carlisle mais je ne pus entrer dans la chambre, l'odeur du sang m'en empêchait…..

….

**Euh, je ne vais peut-être pas couper là !**

….

Pov de Mary

Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, aucun son ne venait troubler le silence hormis les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. J'avais peur de sa réaction mais il ne bougea pas…

- Jasper…je suis désolé d'être partie…

- ….

- Je t'en prie d'y quelque chose, j'ai besoin de…..

- Alice….Alice, c'est bien toi ?

Je me levais d'un bond, il fit de même, il plaça ses mains autour de mon visage pour m'embrasser mais je parvins à m'éloigner de lui.

- Arrêtes, tu n'es pas toi-même….arrêtes tu me fais peur…

Il s'arrêta soudain pour me dévisager, ses yeux s'assombrir et je sentis de la colère émaner de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu parti ? Tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi Alice…..

Il commença à avancer vers moi, la terreur avait pris le contrôle de mes gestes, un hurlement sortit de ma bouche avant que je n'essaye de m'enfuir de cette chambre mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il se saisit de mes bras, les enfermant dans l'étau de ses mains, il ne cessait de répéter « Pourquoi Alice ».

Je vis Emmett entrer précipitamment dans la pièce suivit par Edward avant de me sentir voler à travers la chambre. J'étais complètement sonnée. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi mais j'étais trop effrayée et je tentais de me relever pour sortir de cette maison. Une main m'en empêcha, Carlisle me parlais, il essayait de me calmer malheureusement le vacarme de la pièce ne l'aidait pas. Je vis tout de même Emmett et Edward sortirent un Jasper furieux et surtout affamé. Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais blessée au front dans ma chute.

Je finis par laisser Carlisle approcher, il me porta jusque dans son bureau et commença à m'examiner. J'étais toujours dans le flou et la fatigue me submergeait. J'entendais vaguement Carlisle me parler mais je ne comprenais absolument rien, il me secoua légèrement mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de ma léthargie. Je sentis une vive douleur dans mon bras ce qui eu pour effet de me réveiller.

- Mary, tu ne dois pas dormir, tu as prie un coup à la tête. Peux-tu enlever ton pull, s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi as-t-il réagit comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure tremblotant, je m'adressais plus à moi qu'à lui, j'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché avec eux et surtout avec Jasper. Je sentis Carlisle m'enlever mon pull et ses doigts froids examiner mes bras soigneusement. Il continuait de me parler mais j'étais trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et je remarquais que je me trouvais dans le salon.

Bella essayait d'attirer mon attention mais la seule chose que je remarquais, était l'absence de Jasper. Rosalie et Esmé étaient également près de moi et faisaient tous pour me garder éveillée. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à sortir de ma léthargie et je finis par m'endormir lorsque Carlisle revint dans la maison.

Le réveil fut difficile, je ne me souvenais plus exactement de l'incident de la veille. J'avais un mal de tête horrible et mes bras étaient douloureux. Je me relevais lentement lorsqu'Esmé entra dans la pièce avec Carlisle. Elle déposa mon petit déjeuner sur le lit pendant que Carlisle s'enquérait de ma santé. Esmé m'aida à m'habiller et resta près de moi toute la matinée. J'avais peur de le revoir mais je devais faire face et je finis par descendre au salon. Toute la famille était présente ce qui me rassura un peu, il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. Son regard s'encra immédiatement au mien, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs or, ils ne reflétaient que tristesse et remord.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison par la baie vitrée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, alors je me lançais à sa suite.

- Jasper. Attends…ne pars pas…s'il te plaît, reste….

Il se retourna et se trouva face à moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer devant toute cette souffrance. Je me souvins alors pourquoi je me trouvais là, pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il parte…je m'étais faite une promesse, celui de le rendre heureux et je n'avais qu'une chose à faire à présent…lui redonner ma confiance…

…..

Les larmes empêchent de voir, le deuil encore plus.

Pov de Jasper

Comment avais-je pu réagir…pourquoi avait-il fallut que je gâche tout…elle était revenue et j'avais tout gâché…

Depuis notre dernière conversation, j'avais perdu tout espoir de la revoir un jour, j'avais de nouveau sombré, je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'étais sorti de mon état lorsque mes frères m'avait arrêté avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

J'avais tout vu sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'agir, je l'avais attaqué. Nous étions à présent dans la forêt. Une fois que nous fûmes assez éloignés, mes frères m'avaient lâché et je m'étais défoulé sur les premiers arbres qui s'étaient trouvés sur ma route. J'étais complètement désemparé, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir à nouveau perdu, mais pour de bon cette fois…

Carlisle finit par nous rejoindre, il s'approcha de moi sans mot dire mais ses émotions ne le trompaient pas. Il me prit dans ses bras, je sentais tout l'amour qu'il me portait, ses mots m'allèrent droit au cœur, je devais retourner près de Mary, j'en avais besoin mais elle aussi…J'appréhendais beaucoup de la retrouver, j'avais peur de la perdre même si Carlisle m'avait redonné le courage.

Le retour se fit en silence, les filles se trouvaient dans le salon. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je vis Mary sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Un répit avant de devoir lui faire face. Carlisle semblait inquiet mais il ne dit rien, il la prit dans ses bras et la coucha dans ma chambre. Je restais toute la nuit à la veiller. Sa respiration lente me calma, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, le reflet de la lune rendait sa peau plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, elle était belle ainsi. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, mais la réalité me revint en pleine face. Ses bras commençaient à bleuir et l'on devinait des marques de mains, les miennes en l'occurrence. Je l'avais blessé…jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner, j'avais perdu le contrôle, j'étais un danger pour elle... L'aube se leva, je décidais de sortir de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je l'embrassais sur le front et rejoignis ma famille dans le salon. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, nous pouvions entendre Mary se réveiller. Esmé partit préparer un petit déjeuné avant de monter dans ma chambre avec Carlisle.

Mary ne dit pas grand-chose, elle passa la matinée avec Esmé, et lorsqu'elle descendit au salon, je sentis toute son appréhension et finalement je ne pus supporter sa peur en me voyant. Je sortis du salon et commençais à me diriger vers la forêt. Je l'entendis me suivre.

- Jasper. Attends…ne pars pas…s'il te plaît, reste….

Je m'arrêtais net et me tournais face à elle, je ressentis toute sa souffrance et vis les larmes couler sur ses joues. Et puis sans que je m'y attende, une détermination sans faille vint remplacer sa tristesse, elle se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je ne réagis pas de suite mais je finis par répondre à son étreinte. J'étais soulager, elle ne m'en voulait pas ou du moins elle avait pardonné mon geste. Son odeur m'envahit, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, elle passait sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter et m'apaiser. Nous ne parlâmes pas, pas besoin de mots pour exprimer nos sentiments…

Elle finit par s'éloigner de moi, me souriant, un sourire que je lui rendis, nos yeux pétillaient de joie de ces retrouvailles. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison alors je pris sa main et l'emmena vers la forêt. Elle me suivit en silence, la mélodie de son cœur résonnait à mes oreilles, sa main dans la mienne me réchauffait, nous marchâmes une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

- Désolé, je veux pas être chiante mais la pauvre humaine que je suis à froid et commence à avoir mal aux pieds !

- Oh, navré, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trainer avec des humains, désolé d'avoir négligé tes besoins.

- Tu es pardonné. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Tu verras quand on y sera. On ira plus vite si tu acceptes que je te porte sur mon dos.

Elle acquiesça sans poser plus de question. Je lui passais mon pull, elle le sentit avant de l'enfiler, je la hissais sur mon dos avant de la mettre en garde. Je partis tel un canon, je sentis Mary raffermir sa prise autour de moi, le trajet n'était pas long et je finis par m'arrêter devant un lac. J'entendis Mary s'exclamer devant tant de beauté. A dire vrai, je trouvais cet endroit magique, le lac s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, la forêt le bordait et au-delà, on pouvait apercevoir des montagnes au sommet enneigée.

Je partis m'asseoir sur une plateforme surélevée, la vue en était plus magnifique surtout avec Mary dans mon champ de vision. Elle finit par me rejoindre, s'installant entre mes jambes, son dos reposant contre mon torse. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de son odeur, et mes bras l'enlacèrent. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures durant, nous n'avions toujours pas parlé même si je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait aborder les sujets délicats. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas prêt, elle le savait.

La pluie commençait à tomber et l'on pouvait entendre au loin l'orage menacer mais nous restâmes là, enlacer l'un contre l'autre. Mary se blottit davantage contre moi mais je ne pourrais pas lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle commença à grelotter contre moi.

Je me levais, elle en fit de même. L'orage s'était rapproché. Mary aussi. Nos regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Elle s'approcha encore, à présent je pouvais voir chaque détail de son visage. Je ne bougeais plus. Elle hésita un instant avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le choc passé, je finis par répondre à son baiser avant de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me sourit, sourire auquel je répondis. J'avais pu me contrôler et j'étais heureux de pouvoir rester près d'elle ainsi….

…

Voilà pour ce chapitre, perso, je l'aime bien. J'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plait. Pour la suite, je commence à sécher alors si vous avez des propositions ça m'aiderait bien !

A bientôt.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Réincarnation**

Bonne lecture.

Lysbeth : Merci pour ta review, j'ai arrêtée l'autre version parce qu'elle me plaisait absolument pas et que je n'arrivais plus à voir où je voulais aller. Contente que cette version te plaise ! Bis

Spooky : Merci pour ton idée, j'avais pensé la même chose, donc du coup, c'est le moment où Jazz raconte son histoire. Bon je n'ai pas tout relaté parce qu'on connait, je me suis plus centré sur les impressions de Mary. Voilà. En ce qui concerne ton esprit mal tourné, pour l'instant il sera pas satisfait, peut-être au prochain ! Bis

Pinto : Eh bien tu m'as encore écrit un vrai roman ! Je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic pour l'instant, j'ai encore quelques idées que je veux mettre, c'est juste que il m'arrive de ne pas vraiment savoir quoi écrire ! Pour la transformation de Mary, disons qu'elle aura lieu mais c'est à la fin (dans quelques chapitres...). Et sur Mary, je dirais qu'une partie d'elle vie pour Jasper, c'est celle d'Alice et l'autre reste Mary mais je pense faire une explication plus concrète au prochain chapitre… Voilà, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bsx

….

Chapitre 7

POV d'Edward

Cela faisait une semaine que Mary venait chaque nuit veiller sur mon frère. Jasper n'avait pas supporté le départ de Mary et il avait sombré dans le désespoir. Depuis, ils nous étaient impossible de l'approcher sans ressentir une immense souffrance, même Esmé avait abandonné tout espoir de le sauver…

Et puis elle était revenue…tout avait changé pour nous…elle savait et elle acceptait ce que nous étions. La seul ombre au tableau, Jasper n'était toujours pas sorti de son état…mais Mary n'abandonnerait pas, elle avait besoin de lui autant que lui d'elle, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Nous étions samedi, Mary s'était enfin endormie après plusieurs nuits blanches. Sa présence nous avait rendu notre paix intérieure et il était agréable d'entendre les pensées banales et insignifiantes de mes proches.

Ma Bella sortit enfin de sa lecture pour s'intéresser un temps soit peu à moi mais nous fûmes interrompus par un hurlement. Je me précipitais dans la chambre de Jasper, Emmett entra le premier dans la pièce. Je vis mon frère envoyer Mary à travers la pièce, il protégeait son territoire et surtout sa proie. On pouvait sentir le sang de Mary, elle s'était surement blessée et il était vital pour elle de sortir Jasper. Il fut difficile de le sortir de la maison mais une fois éloigné d'elle et de son odeur, il réalisa enfin son erreur et commença à se défouler sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Carlisle parvint cependant à le résonner et à lui faire face. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées, il avait peur d'être rejeté, si seulement il savait ce qu'elle pensait…Elle lui avait déjà pardonné…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis et la pluie tombait dru quand ils rentrèrent. Mary était frigorifiée et elle se précipita à la douche, Jasper se joigna à nous après s'être changé, un sourire était figé sur son visage et il nous faisait partagé sa bonne humeur avec son don. Ses pensées me révélèrent ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur et lorsque je croisais son regard, j'y vis un regard qu'il avait avant la mort d'Alice, un regard empli d'amour…

Mary revint dans le salon après s'être réchauffé, elle avait mis un gros pull et de grosses chaussettes ce qui fit rire Emmett. Elle s'installa entre les jambes de Jasper et dévisagea Carlisle avec attention. Comme toujours avec elle, il baissa le regard et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Jasper resserra son étreinte sachant pertinemment de quoi notre prochaine conversation serait faite.

- Vous êtes différents des autres vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela dépends sur quel point, mais en effet nous avons…disons…un régime alimentaire différent des autres.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Veux-tu entendre mon histoire Mary ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup…

Carlisle lui raconta alors son existence, son dégoût de ce qu'il était devenu, ce qui l'avait poussé à être différent, ses siècles de solitude, son combat contre le sang humain, pourquoi il nous avait créés. Il mentionna très peu Alice et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, elle non plus, elle savait que cette partie de l'histoire appartenait à Jasper. Chacun raconta son histoire, même Rosalie. Mary fut surprise d'apprendre l'existence de Renesmé et de son loup garous mais fut contente d'apprendre qu'ils vivaient heureux loin de nous et de notre peine. Et puis Esmé termina notre histoire par notre rencontre avec elle et à quel point elle avait tout changé dans nos vies. Le silence régna un instant après ces révélations, nous attendions tous une parole de la part de Mary, Jasper embrassa le sommet de sa tête, elle était très songeuse.

- Dis donc….vous faites pas votre âge, bande de vieux !

Emmett fut le premier à rire suivit par le reste de la famille, Mary souriait, elle avait réussit à nous rendre le sourire…

Pov de Mary

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite, depuis que j'avais renoué avec les Cullen, Jasper ne me quittait plus d'une semelle et, ne pouvant rentrer en France pour les vacances, il m'avait gentiment proposé de venir les passer chez eux.

Nous étions sur le chemin de la villa, je sentais la main de Jasper caresser tendrement ma cuisse alors que mon regard observait le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle. Je n'étais pas retourné chez les Cullen depuis notre fameuse conversation sur les vampires, il y a deux semaines de cela. Je leur étais reconnaissante d'avoir été aussi sincère avec moi et même si parfois la vérité est dure à entendre je préférais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Je ne connaissais toujours pas l'histoire de Jasper mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'une certaine Alice avait fait partie de sa vie et que s'était à cause d'elle que tout avais changé.

Jasper vint m'ouvrir la porte et un vent glacial me sortit de mes pensées, je me précipitais à l'intérieur pendant que mon homme prenait mon sac. Esmé se trouvait dans l'entré attendant mon arrivé, elle m'enlaça, je lui rendis son sourire bienveillant avant de m'installer dans le salon avec ses enfants.

Ma relation avec Bella avait beaucoup changé, elle me parlait beaucoup de sa fille et elle m'avait raconté quelques détails sur sa vie d'humaine qui nous firent bien rire. Bella était quelqu'un de fort, elle avait su faire face à Edward et elle avait réussi à obtenir la vie qu'elle voulait, être près d'Edward pour l'éternité. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour ça, elle avait su qu'Edward était l'homme de sa vie et elle avait pris la décision de changer pour lui, moi-même, je ne savais pas si je pourrais faire autant de sacrifice…

Je me sentais néanmoins plus proche de Rosalie, elle était beaucoup plus difficile à cerner que Bella mais je savais que derrière ce visage impassible et froid, se cachait une femme adorable même si la rancune continuait de diriger sa vie. Je comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, avoir un enfant était un souhait que je comptais réaliser d'ici quelques années et en être privée m'empêcherais d'être totalement heureuse dans la vie. Sa vie d'humaine avait été parfaite mais ses rêves lui avaient été enlevés à cause de l'avidité d'un homme.

Je passais également beaucoup de temps avec Esmé, sa présence me rappelait ma maman et il était agréable d'avoir quelques uns de ses conseils. Elle adorait me parler de tous ses enfants, me racontant quelques anecdotes les m'étant dans des situations délicates et comiques à la fois. Carlisle restait souvent dans la même pièce que sa femme même si il ne disait rien, je voyais qu'il essayait de sortir de sa peine, mais seul, il ne pouvait y arriver…

J'adorais entendre Edward jouer du piano, il était quelqu'un de très posé qui ne parlais jamais pour ne rien dire. Il m'avait avoué avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées des gens et, maintenant chaque fois que je le voyais, j'essayais à tout prix de penser à quelque chose de convenable et impersonnelle, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident. Heureusement Edward était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, il gardait beaucoup de chose sous secret et je l'en remerciais…

Emmett était le plus drôle et le plus joueur de tous les Cullen. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et dès que j'entrais dans la même pièce que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter une blague douteuse. Heureusement j'avais sauvé mon honneur en le battant à la console. Emmett restait tout de même mon gros nounours et il était pour moi le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Nous étions la veille de Noël, nous avions décorées la maison pour mon propre plaisir, après tout que serait Noël sans sapin. Un feu brulait dans la cheminée, je m'étais installée juste devant, le dos appuyé contre le torse de Jasper, et je m'étais plongée dans un roman policier de Mary Higgins Clark. Bella était au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure avec sa fille et un certain Jacob. Carlisle me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud que j'acceptais volontiers, c'est vrai que mon Jazz avait une température bien inférieure à la normale, et encore heureusement que le feu de cheminé était là sinon je serais déjà congelée. Edward jouait du piano, Esmé était installée sur le canapé avec son mari, ils écoutaient avec passion leur premier fils. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis chasser cette nuit et il ne manquait plus qu'eux à l'appel.

Je sentais Jasper me déposer de tendres baisers dans le cou et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer sur mon bouquin mais je restais immobile comme si de rien n'était. Il continua son jeu, j'abandonnais, impossible de résister à un vampire. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser, Jasper s'éloigna légèrement de moi, son contrôle n'était pas infaillible malheureusement, et puis nous n'étions pas seul dans la pièce. Il se leva et m'entraina à sa suite.

Il m'emmena au bord du lac, notre premier baiser me revint en mémoire, je souris, lui aussi. L'endroit était encore plus beau que la dernière fois, le froid avait gelé le lac et la neige avait recouvert chaque parcelle de terre et d'arbres. Jasper marcha un peu, ses pas crissaient sous la neige, il s'assit sur un rocher, son visage avait pris une expression neutre. Il allait parler…

- Je te demande juste de ne pas me juger par mes erreurs passées.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas un gentil mais un meurtrier même si à présent je me contrôle cela n'a pas toujours été le cas et je n'étais pas comme je suis aujourd'hui, je ne mérite pas ma famille et encore moins ta présence. Saches juste que j'ai changé, je suis bien maintenant…

Il commença ainsi à me raconter sa vie d'humain, ces années dans l'armée, et puis sa rencontre avec Maria. Je voyais sur son visage toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir ce jour là. J'oubliais tous ce qui m'entourait, je voyais l'histoire de Jasper défiler devant mes yeux. Il continua son récit, la guerre des vampires dans le sud, ses victoires et ses défaites. Et puis sa dépression, j'eu du mal à comprendre son don, son fonctionnement, il me promit une démonstration sur Emmett. Il reprit l'histoire de sa vie, sa fuite avec Peter et Charlotte et sa dépression de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Il s'arrêta de parler, je voyais dans son regard la souffrance. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Je compris enfin…

- Et il y a eu Alice…n'est-ce pas ?

- …oui…Alice est arrivé dans ma vie….elle a tout changé….elle m'a sauvé….

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcé de tout me raconter aujourd'hui… J'ai saisi le principal…

Sa détresse était insupportable à voir, je le pris dans mes bras, il se lova tout contre moi, j'essayais de lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, je savais qu'il le sentait car il finit par relever la tête et m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Je lui souriais pour lui donner du courage. Il passa sa main sur mes joues pour effacer mes larmes qui avaient coulées contre ma volonté.

Son regard repartit au loin et il reprit son histoire là où il s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt. Alice. Elle avait tout changé dans sa vie, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait accepté comme il l'était. Cette femme, sa femme, lui avait rendu une partie de son humanité envolée pendant la guerre, elle lui avait redonné l'espoir. Elle lui avait donné l'amour et le bonheur. Et tout s'était évaporé en une fraction de seconde…

Je pleurais, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Il termina son histoire avec la dernière vision d'Alice et de notre rencontre vingt ans plus tard, à quel point je l'avais aidé à remonter la pente, à quel point il avait besoin de moi à présent…

…..

Voilà, un chapitre plus court que prévu mais je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre, je ferais un effort pour le prochain.

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée. Pour ma part, j'ai enfin passé mon concours de gendarmerie, maintenant deux mois à attendre avant d'avoir le résultat donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire.

Laissez moi une petite review, je manque cruellement de courage pour écrire en ce moment !


	9. Chapter 9

Réincarnation

Bonjour tout le monde, nouveau chapitre, je sais ça fait un moment. Merci pour les reviews ou tout simplement pour ceux qui viennent lire. Bonne lecture.

Spooky : Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui c'est surement fait attendre, tu as du bavé assez pour remplir une piscine ! En tout cas merci de la Review, elle m'a fait bien rire. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de crampe à tes orteils ! Bonne lecture. Bsx

Pinto : Salut à toi, non je ne sèche pas, juste crevée. Je pense que ce chapitre ne te ferra pas pleurer, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition, enfin un truc du genre, on en apprend pas beaucoup. Bonne lecture et merci des encouragements. Bsx

….

Chapitre 8

Pov de Mary

Les semaines avaient défilés à une vitesse folle, nous étions déjà au mois d'Avril et cela signifiait aussi pour moi, un départ imminent. Je devais rentrer en France à la fin des cours début juin et je ne savais toujours pas comment l'expliquer à Jasper. Ni quoi faire pour la suite…

Jasper m'emmenait à notre endroit, au bord du lac. Je devais trouver les mots et lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il s'installa au même endroit que d'habitude, je m'installais contre son torse froid. Il ne dit rien, moi non plus. Mais mon homme était un homme très patient et je finis par parler.

- Je dois m'en aller Jasper.

- Comment ça?

- Mon stage se termine à la fin de l'année scolaire et je devrais rentrer en France.

- Mais tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites. Si c'est un problème d'argent, je peux t'aider. Tu peux même vivre sous notre toit si besoin est…

- Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. C'est simplement plus facile pour moi de vivre dans mon pays natal, rien que pour les études et même pour trouver du travail.

- Je peux t'aider à entrer dans une bonne fac si il n'y a que ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Expliques moi alors !

- Je ne veux dépendre de personne, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant. Et je ne veux changer pour personne au monde surtout pas pour un homme. J'ai été si souvent déçu qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis interdit de….de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus…

- J'ai besoin de toi Mary, ma famille a besoin de toi…tu ne peux pas partir. Nous ne pourrons jamais t'abandonner, nous avons trop besoin de toi pour ça. Nous avons retrouvé un peu de notre Alice avec toi…

- Je ne suis pas Alice, Jasper. Je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer.

- Je le sais bien, je….

- Non, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me blesses. Tu me regarde comme si j'étais revenu d'entre les morts comme si j'étais elle. Mais je ne suis pas Alice.

- Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point je te blessais, ce n'étais pas dans mes intentions, mais, c'est vrai, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de la retrouver en face de moi…

Je restais silencieuse, je savais qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse me faire du mal. Alice prenait une grande place dans son cœur et j'avais l'impression parfois qu'il n'y en avait pas pour moi. Je ne le juge pas sûr ses sentiments envers sa femme, c'était elle son âme sœur mais était il prêt pour être avec une autre qu'elle… Je sentis ses lèvres froides contre mon cou, son odeur m'enivrait jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête mais aujourd'hui mes pensées étaient dirigées sur un sujet qui m'obsédait depuis quelques temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si songeuse mon ange ?

- Ce n'est rien de bien important.

- Dis toujours.

- En fait depuis que Carlisle m'a raconté son histoire une question m'obsède mais c'est plutôt idiot comme question si tu veux mon avis alors…oublis.

- Pose ta question, je promets de ne pas rire.

- Crois-tu au paradis ou l'enfer, Jasper ?

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse tant ! Pour y répondre, je ne sais pas trop, sans doute pas.

- Moi non plus. Pour moi, après la mort, nous revenons sur Terre sous une forme différente. Je suis sûr qu'Alice a trouvé son chemin, qu'elle est revenue pour toi. Peut être qu'elle essaye à travers moi de sauver sa famille et surtout l'amour de sa vie…

- Je comprends ton point de vue. Donc à ton avis, Alice se serait réincarnée en toi, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne me crois pas. Sais-tu que ma date de naissance correspond à la date de sa mort.

- Tu as raison, mais comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'es pas Alice. Tes sentiments ne sont pas non plus très précis à mon encontre. Je sais que tu m'apprécie mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme elle m'aimait…

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas. Une partie de moi t'aimes mais rester à tes côtés signifient faire des sacrifices que je n'envisage pas. Je finirais bien par m'en aller un jour, tu sais et je ne veux pas que tu revives le même enfer. Tu dois apprendre à vivre sans moi…

- Ca, je ne le peux pas. Je ferais tout pour que tu restes prêt de moi, je te donnerais l'immortalité si il le faut…

- NON ! Comment oses-tu me demander de faire un tel sacrifice ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça…Crois tu réellement que j'ai envie de devenir un monstre assoiffée de sang !

Je me levais et me mis à courir dans la forêt. Je l'entendais m'appeler mais je ne me retournais pas. Il aurait pu me rattraper facilement mais il ne le fit pas, sans doute choqué par mes paroles. La colère m'aveuglait, je continuais à m'enfoncer dans la pinède avant de m'effondrer au milieu de nulle part. Ma colère s'était évaporée pour laisser place à la culpabilité, je n'aurais pas du être aussi méchante, mes paroles avaient dépassés mes pensées, il ne reviendrait plus à présent. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues ou peut-être était-ce la pluie… Je me levais pour me rendre compte que j'étais perdue…personne ne viendrait me chercher maintenant….j'étais seule, abandonnée….

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais allongée ainsi, j'étais fatiguée, épuisée même, j'avais très froid aussi. La pluie tombait dru à présent. Je pus entendre des bruits de pas. Mon regard se posa sur lui, ce n'était pas Jasper. Je l'avais trop blessée, il ne voudrait plus de moi maintenant. Carlisle se pencha vers moi, il me parlait sans doute pour essayer de me rassurer, je crois qu'il prit ma tension avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de repartir dans la forêt. Epuisée, je m'endormis contre lui…

…..

Pov de Carlisle

Jasper était rentré à la maison, sans Mary. Son regard était vide, il s'était installé sur le divan et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Edward tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées, je voyais que la situation était critique. Jasper n'était plus déprimé depuis qu'il était avec Mary et son absence n'était pas bon signe. Esmé s'approcha de lui, elle prit sa main tendrement, il s'effondra dans ses bras. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles mais dans ce flot de mots, nous comprîmes que Mary se trouvait toujours dans la forêt.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle seule dans cette immense réserve rempli d'animaux sauvages, la pluie tombait dru et il serait difficile de retrouver son odeur mais nous étions déjà à la lisière de la forêt, nous partageant les zones de recherche. Esmé resta avec Jasper à la maison au cas où elle rentrerait de ses propres moyens.

Chacun partit de son côté, son odeur était introuvable alors je décidais de me concentrer davantage sur les sons, parmi tout ses bruits, peut-être finirais par entendre son cœur battre. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le vent commençait à devenir violent et je la sentis. C'était très léger mais cela suffit, je me mis à courir dans cette direction, les battements de son cœurs me devinrent audible, je l'avais retrouvée.

Elle était allongée en position fœtale, les yeux dans le vide, elle pleurait. Lorsqu'elle me vit, du soulagement passa dans son regard, même si je vis que ce n'était pas réellement moi qu'elle voulait voir. Elle tremblait, ses lèvres commençaient à devenir bleu, je pris sa tension tout en la réconfortant. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de rentrer rapidement à la maison.

Mary tomba malade les jours suivants, elle resta à la maison. Nous ne sûmes rien de la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre eux, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que le sujet n'était pas clos.

…..

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau à travailler sur des dossiers, Esmé était partie travailler sur un chantier quant aux enfants, ils étaient au lycée, il n'y avait que Mary et moi même. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration calme, elle allait mieux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de me retrouver seule à seule avec elle, elle arrivait à analyser les gens d'un simple regard et je savais qu'elle voyait ma souffrance.

Il est vrai que depuis que nous côtoyions Mary, nous étions parvenus à surmonter notre chagrin, nous avions réussi à faire notre deuil, à dire au revoir à notre Alice. Mais une peur continuais à me ronger, je n'étais pas assez fort pour protéger ma famille, je ne pourrais pas les sauver si nous devions de nouveau être attaqué. Comment ferais-je si je devais perdre un autre de mes enfants, pire, si je devais perdre Esmé, l'amour de ma vie…

Un coup retentit à ma porte, Mary entra. Ses yeux me passèrent aux rayons x et comme à chaque fois, je baissais les yeux.

- Mary, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien mieux, merci. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- C'est assez personnel en fait mais…je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça…

- Eh bien sois sincère, je ne me vexerais pas, promis.

- Bon. Je m'inquiète pour vous Carlisle.

- Tu n'as pas tant faire, je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous allez mal. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Je sais que vous essayée de vous en sortir mais il faut vous admettre que vous n'y arriverez pas seul.

- La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est ma famille. J'importe peu…

- Non, bien au contraire. Vous êtes le pilier de cette famille, ils ont besoin de vous alors vous devez guérir de ce mal qui vous ronge. Vous êtes toujours là pour votre famille mais qui est là pour vous…

- Je…je…oh Mary… J'ai si peur pour eux, je ne veux pas les perdre, je ne peux pas les perdre….

Elle s'était approchée de moi, son regard se voulait réconfortant. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré, elle le comprit. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et comme si j'avais attendu ça depuis vingt ans, ce poids qui me pesait s'envola. Elle avait raison, elle me rassura et je compris que ma famille ne craignait rien tant que nous serions unis.

Pour la première fois en vingt ans, je voyais enfin la lumière…

….

Voilà pour vous, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolé du temps que je mets à poster mais je suis crevée et puis je profite de mon papa avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Afghanistan. Enfin bref, j'essaye de faire au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Bye

Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Réincarnation**

Merci à mes revieweuses, vos messages me font réellement plaisir, j'espère que vous ne désespériez pas trop pour la suite, je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !

….…

Chapitre 9

Pov de Jasper

J'étais en cours de français et je sentais Bella me donner constamment des coups de coude pour me décrocher de ma contemplation. Mais en vain, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ma douce Mary. Elle corrigeait des copies pendant que la prof nous faisait cours sur la grammaire, rien de bien intéressant en outre. Elle dû sentir mon regard pesant car elle leva la tête, croisa mon regard et me souri avant de se replonger dans ses corrections. Cette femme était merveilleuse, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pardonné mon comportement plus que déplacer lors de notre dernière excursion mais elle était restée à mes côtés.

La fin des cours sonna et Bella me sortit de force pour rejoindre le parking. Je ne verrais pas Mary avant lundi, elle sortait tout le week-end avec des amis. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de passer du temps avec son monde, sa réalité mais j'aurais préféré la garder près de moi.

Nous avions prévu avec mes frères et Carlisle une partie de chasse dans les Rocheuses, cela faisait un moment que nous n'étions pas sortis entre hommes et c'était l'occasion. Esmé nous accueillit comme à son habitude avec le sourire, j'adorais ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle nous donnait. Nous étions dans le salon, attendant Carlisle pour partir, quand le téléphone de Bella sonna.

C'était Renesmé apparemment, elle paraissait surexcité, Edward se figea, Bella aussi. Puis un sourire immense traversa le visage de ma belle sœur, sa joie me rendit également euphorique même si j'en ignorais encore la cause pour l'instant. Bella continua sa conversation avec sa fille avec encore plus d'entrain, Edward était toujours figé, Bella avait dû partager ses pensées avec son homme sans se rendre compte de son état.

Carlisle rentra au moment où Bella raccrocha, nous étions tous fixé sur Bella, attendant une explication, Carlisle, lui, s'inquiétait par l'état figé de son fils.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir.

- C'était Renesmé, Jacob la demandée en mariage.

- Je vais tuer ce clébard !

- Edward arrêtes ça tout de suite, nous savions que cela arriverait et tu devrais être heureux que ta fille connaisse l'amour. Maintenant, tu vas l'appeler pour la féliciter…et tu as intérêt à venir au mariage !

- Mais tu crois quand même pas….

Nous sortîmes tous du salon le plus vite possible, les disputes entre nos deux tourtereaux n'étaient jamais de tout repos, tout le monde en prenait pour son grade mais Bella finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

Notre partie de chasse allait être repoussée de quelques heures mais la nouvelle du mariage nous avait tous rendu heureux pour notre petite Renesmé, elle avait grandis si vite. Esmé et Rosalie étaient déjà entrain d'organiser la soirée, quand à moi, je me remémorais mon premier mariage avec ma douce Alice, avant qu'une image me vienne à l'esprit, celle de Mary dans une magnifique robe blanche me tenant la main devant le pasteur…je secouais la tête, il fallait que j'arrête de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités.

Bella sortit précipitamment de la maison, elle monta dans sa voiture avant de partir on ne sait où. Edward sortit à son tour, trop tard, Bella était déjà au loin. Esmé et Rosalie lui lancèrent un regard noir, quant à Emmett, il éclata de son rire d'ours.

Il nous fallut toute la sagesse de Carlisle pour convaincre Edward du bonheur qu'apportait Jacob à sa fille. Il savait que nous avions raison mais, après tout, c'était sa fille unique et l'on pouvait comprendre son appréhension. En rentrant de chasse, il appela Bella pour se faire pardonner, il décida de les rejoindre à Forks pour les préparatifs du mariage et profiter de sa fille et de sa femme.

Je retrouvais Mary lundi, elle vint déjeuner avec nous.

- Edward et Bella ne sont pas là ?

- Non ils sont partis voir leur fille et leur futur gendre.

- Ah ouais.

- Renesmé et Jacob vont se marier !

- Hum…

- Allo la Lune ici la Terre !

- Oui…Pardon, tu disais ?

- Renesmé et Jacob vont se marier !

- Oh ! Mais c'est génial, depuis quand sont ils fiancés ?

- Eh bah dis donc, c'est ce qui s'appelle réagir au quart de tour !

- Désolé, pas dormis du week-end. Comment a réagit Bella ? Et Edward ?

- Edward a été le plus dur à convaincre mais il retrouvé la raison quand Bella est partie.

- Une vraie tête de mule celui là.

- En effet.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, oui, mon frère avait réellement un sale caractère. La reprise des cours sonna, je trainais Mary, elle avait réellement l'air crevé. Mon esprit resta connectée sur Mary jusqu'à la fin de la journée, je décidais de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle m'invita à entrer, je m'installais sur le canapé. Elle s'enroula dans un plaid avant de venir se blottir contre moi.

J'embrassais le dessus de sa tête, elle déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux, son odeur de pomme m'envahit, je resserrais mon étreinte, elle aussi. Sa respiration devint calme, elle s'était endormie. Nous restâmes ainsi toute la nuit.

Pov de Mary

Je me réveillais de nouveau dans ses bras, son odeur était devenue ma drogue. Au fil des semaines, Jasper m'avait prouvé qu'il était sincèrement désolé de son comportement et aujourd'hui, il voulait m'emmener de nouveau au bord du lac et comme la fois précédente, je m'installais contre son torse de pierre si réconfortant. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et il embrassa le haut de mon crâne, le soleil perça à travers les nuages, mon regard se posa sur ses mains.

Elles brillaient, je me retournais pour le regarder, son visage brillait de mille feux, sa peau paraissait incrustée de millions de petits diamants qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Cela en faisait mal aux yeux de le regarder. Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour, il s'allongea sur le dos, moi allongée sur lui. Je continuais de le dévisager, je caressais son visage, il était tellement beau.

- Croix-tu qu'un jour, je m'habituerais à ta beauté ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi parfais que tu le crois mon ange.

- Pour moi tu l'es…

- Mais toi aussi tu es ma perfection mon ange.

- Jasper…

- Hum ?

- Je…je t'aime.

- Je sais.

Je luis souris avant qu'il ne se précipite sur mes lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je l'aimais, je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, pas besoin de mot, son regard parlait pour lui. Il roula sur moi, évitant de faire peser son poids sur moi, il m'embrassa dans le cou, il humait mon odeur, ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et malgré sa froideur, je brulais de désir. Je croisais son regard, je croix qu'il me demandait la permission de continuer. Comment résister à un être si parfait ? Je l'embrassais avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise…

….

Nous venions de passer plusieurs heures dans un avion et j'étais contente d'en sortir. Jasper prit mon sac de voyage, comme tout bon gentleman, et passa un bras possessifs autour de ma taille. Nous marchions en direction de la sortie à la suite des Cullen. Le mariage de Renesmé et Jacob avait lieu ce week-end et mon amour m'avait demandé de l'accompagné. Ce serait notre dernier week-end avant que je ne retourne en France et j'espérais pouvoir profiter de lui un maximum.

Cela faisait cinq semaines que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments et ce qui s'en était suivit avait été inoubliable. Jasper était vraiment un homme tendre et il avait pris soin de moi. Evidemment lorsque nous étions rentrés, il ne leurs avaient pas fallut deux secondes pour savoir ce que nous avions fait, personne n'avait rien dit, respectant notre intimité. Personne sauf Emmett qui avait été insupportable depuis. Et puis, c'était également posé la question si la pilule marcherait, une conversation avec Carlisle que je ne voudrais plus jamais avoir…

Pour vous dire que j'étais pleinement heureuse, d'autant plus que j'avais décidé de venir faire mes études aux Etats-Unis l'année prochaine. Les Cullen avaient su me convaincre et puis je crois que je n'aurais pas pu vivre loin de mon homme. Alors j'avais accepté qu'ils jouent de leur porte monnaie pour me faire entrer dans une bonne université, et aujourd'hui tout était en ordre pour que je rentre à la fac, j'avais trouvée un appartement et un petit boulot histoire de rester indépendante, jusqu'à un certain point…

Jasper m'entraina à l'arrière d'un des deux véhicules de location, ma tête reposa sur son épaule, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, encore mieux qu'une ceinture de sécurité. J'étais épuisée par le vol et la conversation qu'avaient Carlisle, Esmé et Jasper m'échappait totalement. Mais je ressentais les ondes de calmes que mon amour m'envoyait, et je l'en remerciais, voyager en avion n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour moi.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, normal, vu à la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, ça ne pouvais être long. Forks était une petite ville d'après eux, je ne trouvais pas, l'endroit où j'avais grandit ne comptait pas plus de mille habitants, de quoi ce plaignait-il… La villa qu'il possédait ici était aussi majestueuse que celle de Whitehorse, Esmé avait réellement un don pour embellir les vieilles bâtisses.

Carlisle se gara devant l'entrée, une jeune femme et un homme plutôt baraqué sortirent de la maison pour nous accueillir. Renesmé était vraiment très belle, elle ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents. Elle se précipita dans les bras de ses grands-parents avant d'embrasser le reste de la famille. Elle s'arrêta devant et me prit dans ses bras. Elle murmura à mon oreille. Un simple « merci » avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues, de me prendre la main et de me présenter à son homme. Je savais que j'allais passer un merveilleux week-end…

…..

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis épuisée et puis disons que j'avais d'autres préoccupations. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La suite prochainement, je ne vous donne aucune précision, histoire de ne pas vous décevoir.

Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Réincarnation**

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour les Reviews et mise en alerte, ça me fait plaisir. Bonne lecture !

Pinto : merci pour ta review, tes encouragements sont toujours une bonne motivation. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je te laisse, l'inspiration ne se tarit pas pour l'instant alors je vais écrire la suite. Bsx.

….…

Chapitre 10

Pov de Mary

J'avais enfin rencontré Jacob et Renesmé, Bella ne parlait que d'eux depuis des semaines et j'étais heureuse de constater qu'ils étaient comme elle les avait décrits. Jacob m'avait fait beaucoup rire, nous avions dinés tout les deux en amoureux et la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait avalé m'avait scotchée. Nous avions terminé la soirée en regardant un bon film, enfin pour ma part, le film m'avait regardé. Je m'étais endormie dans les bras de mon homme deux minutes après que Bella est lancé le dvd…

Une main froide me caressa la joue, son odeur m'envahit et je me laissais aller contre son torse de pierre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps si fragile pour lui, je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il souffla sur mon visage.

- Bonjour mon ange, tu es fatiguée ? Je te laisse dormir si tu veux.

- Hum…

- Je te laisse alors.

Il commença à se lever, je m'agrippais fermement à sa chemise, lui faisant bien comprendre que je souhaitais qu'il reste près de moi.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis bien comme ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger alors toi non plus.

- Bien, je reste ton prisonnier !

Il se figea telle une statue, moi toujours dans ses bras. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux, ma tête sur son torse muet. Cela me rendait nostalgique parfois, ne pas entendre son cœur. Il dut ressentir ma mélancolie car bientôt je me sentis apaisée et ce n'était pas de mon fait. Il resserra son étreinte, m'embrassa avant de se lever.

Il fallait que tous soient parfaits pour le mariage de Renesmé et Jacob donc tout le monde était réquisitionner pour rendre la maison magnifique et digne du mariage qui allait avoir lieu en fin de journée.

Pour respecter la tradition, Jacob avait été viré de la maison et à présent on avait le droit à l'humeur massacrante de Renesmé, même Jasper n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle s'agitait dans le salon donnant des ordres de ci-delà, jamais satisfaite du travail de sa famille. Bella et Rosalie finirent par la sortirent pour qu'elle déstresse un peu.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, Esmé m'entraina dans la salle de bain, il nous restait deux heures avant l'arrivé des premiers invités et il était temps que nous commencions à nous faire belles. Esmé venait d'enfiler sa robe, une robe longue en mousseline noire élégante, lorsque Renesmé, Bella et Rosalie entrèrent dans la pièce. Bella enfila une robe mi longue en soie couleur prune et Rosalie, une robe longue décoltée bordeaux. Elles étaient toutes les trois magnifique, elles n'avaient besoin d'aucuns artifices pour illuminer la pièce et j'en étais presque jalouse…

Bella commença à maquiller sa fille pendant qu'Esmé la coiffait. Rosalie s'occupa de mes cheveux puis elle me laissa me maquiller pour s'occuper de Renesmé. C'était elle qui devait être la plus belle après tout et franchement il était impossible de me remarquer parmi ces êtres parfaits. Je finis par mettre ma robe, une robe bustier mi-long en mousseline bleu-vert, je l'avais choisie avec Rosalie, je trouvais qu'elle mettait en valeur la couleur de mes yeux et allait parfaitement avec ma peau blanche. J'enfilais rapidement mes escarpins avant de me tourner vers les filles qui me sourirent. Renesmé était tout simplement magnifique, elle était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche, quand à sa robe, elle était magnifique, un bustier en satin terminant par une traine en taffetas, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle serait la plus belle aujourd'hui.

Edward frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. J'en profitais pour sortir avec Rosalie et Esmé. Je descendis au salon et fut éblouis par la beauté de mon homme. Il portait un smoking noir, une couleur qui faisait ressortir sa peau si blanche et lui donnait un côté ténébreux. Il me tendit sa main froide, je la pris sans hésitations, il nous emmena à nos places, la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et beaucoup me dévisageaient. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais mon homme y remédia et je l'en remerciais. Je me trouvais assise à coté de Carlisle, lui aussi splendide dans son costume. Il me sourit et s'enquit si tout allait bien. Bella arriva, tout le monde était prêt, la musique résonna et Renesmé arriva aux bras de son père. Jacob ne la quitta pas du regard comme ci plus rien n'existait à par elle. La cérémonie commença, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jasper et moi, comment tout cela allait terminer….

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent alors que Jacob embrassait la mariée. Tout le monde applaudit avant de sortir dans le jardin pour se restaurer, enfin pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Jasper ne me lâcha pas, il y avait quelques vampires mais la plupart des invités venaient de la Push ou de la fac que fréquentaient nos deux tourtereaux.

Je rencontrais les « cousins » des Cullen, des gens très agréable. Ils m'embrassèrent tous, me remerciant d'une chose auquel je n'étais pas responsable à mon avis. Les Cullen avait retrouvé le sourire seul, il avait juste fallut les remettre sur le droit chemin et je n'en étais en rien responsable. Eléazar me sourit encore plus quand il me baisa la main, échangeant un regard avec mon homme que je ne compris pas.

Nous nous installâmes à l'une des tables installée pour dîner, il était très désagréable d'être dévisagée quand on mange, je décidais donc de changer de table et je me joignis aux amis de Jacob. Je m'entendais de suite avec Emilie et Claire, leurs hommes me parurent un peu sur le qui-vive, ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à la table que je venais de quitter. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais il semblait y avoir une certaine tension entres eux.

Les témoins des mariés firent un discours pour nos deux tourtereaux, puis le dessert fut servit, je décidais de retourner près de mon homme. Je me levais et me dirigeait vers la maison pour aller me chercher un gilet, des enfants jouaient sur la terrasse. J'évitais de les déranger lorsqu'un petit garçon trébucha devant moi, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, il s'écorcha la main. Il se mit à pleurer, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais à l'intérieur pour le soigner avant que l'odeur du sang n'atteigne les narines de nos chers invités. Je le posais sur l'un des plans de travail et m'occupais de notre petit blessé. Il était adorable, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait de la Push. J'essuyais les larmes sur sa peau brune et passait ma main dans ses boucles noires. Le petit Sam Jr me tendit les bras pour que je le prenne à nouveau et je repartis vers la fête après avoir pris mon gilet.

Emily se dirigea vers nous quand elle nous vit. Je croisais le regard de Jasper. Je la rassurais, ce n'était qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout. Je lui rendis son fils et retourna à ma table. J'embrassais Jasper avant de manger mon dessert, il continua à me dévisager mais ne dit rien. Je sentis une pression contre mon bras, le petit Sam me souri et je le pris sur mes genoux partageant mon dessert avec lui. Jasper passa sa main sur ma joue, ramenant les quelques mèches tombées de mon chignons derrière mon oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu es magnifique.

- Euh… Merci, tu es pas mal non plus.

Son sourire me déstabilisait encore plus que ses compliments, il avait réussit à me faire rougir et je me sentais encore plus gênée face aux autres convives présent à notre table qui nous observaient. Le petit Sam termina mon dessert et après m'avoir fait un bisou baveux, parti jouer avec les autres enfants. Jasper se pencha pour me chuchoter quelques mots.

- La maternité t'irait à merveille…Je comprends maintenant qu'un jour, tu partiras pour réaliser ce souhait et je te respecte pour ça mon amour….

Il essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa sur le front. La musique commença à résonner, Jacob et Renesmé furent les premiers sur la piste de danse avant d'être rejoint par d'autres couples. J'étais toujours sous le coup des paroles de Jasper, ce qu'il venait de me dire était son acceptation à me laisser partir, même si ce n'est pas maintenant, il avait enfin comprit pourquoi je ne pouvais pas devenir comme lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me retrouvais sur ses genoux, je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa main caressait ma joue tandis que l'autre reposait sur ma hanche, il me berçait au rythme de la musique.

- Au fait, vous avez un problème avec les gens de la Push ?

Il se tendit

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça mon ange ?

- Ca se voit c'est tout, ils semblent méfiants et vous aussi d'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est confidentiel…

- Même si je te fais les yeux de cocker tu me diras rien ?

- En effet, disons juste qu'il y a conflit d'intérêt.

- Ils ont l'air sympa pourtant…

- C'est juste qu'ils protègent leur territoire de monstres dans notre genre.

- Mais je comprends pas, ils sont….

- Ca suffit les questions, petite curieuse ! Tu danses ?

- Pas très bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave tout est dans le cavalier.

Il me releva et me tendis la main en invitation à la danse. Je le suivis, je me retrouvais contre son torse une main sur son épaule l'autre dans la sienne, il m'entraina au rythme de la musique, je ne quittais pas ses yeux. Que j'aimais cet homme parfait. Il me sourit me renvoyant tout son amour, j'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait, c'était magique.

Jacob remplaça mon amant, il n'avait pas la même prestance que lui mais il savait quand même danser.

- Je te remercie Mary, Renesmé aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Tu les as aidés…

- Non, ils s'en sont sorti tous seuls, tu sais. Ils leurs faillaient juste un déclic.

- Si tu le dis, mais le déclic comme tu dis, c'était toi.

- Mais…..

- Et ne me dis pas le contraire, ils étaient tellement malheureux et depuis que tu es avec eux, ils rayonnent. Tu les rends heureux. Alors merci.

- Bien.

Après Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett et Edward dansèrent avec moi avant de me rendre enfin à mon homme. Je me collais de nouveau contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse, ma main dans la sienne reposant sur son cœur inerte. Je sentis un bras me soulever, je passais mon bras libre autour de son cou. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou y déposant parfois un baiser. Il continua à valser plus à son rythme qu'à celui de la musique, il embrassait parfois le haut de ma tête, me murmurant des mots d'amour.

Et puis il fut l'heure de dire au revoir aux mariés. Nous étions tous devant la porte lançant du riz vers les amoureux. Ils avaient changés de tenues et s'apprêtaient à monter dans la voiture. Renesmé se retourna et lança son bouquet au hasard. Je vis le bouquet se diriger incontestablement vers moi, j'étais à deux doigts de pouvoir l'attraper, alors je fis la seule chose logique à mes yeux, un pas sur le côté. Le bouquet tomba par terre avant d'être ramassé par Tanya. Tout le monde se mit à rire, je regardais Jasper en haussant les épaules, il ne dit rien. Un dernier signe de la main aux mariés qui partirent en trombe pour leur lune de miel. Les invités partirent au fur et à mesure, il ne resta bientôt plus que le clan de Tanya. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la salle à manger et s'échangeaient les nouvelles. Je m'étais installée sur les genoux de Jasper, la fatigue s'emparait de moi. La conversation me devint presque incompréhensible. Jasper resserra son étreinte.

- ….Elle est incroyable, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Comme elle le dit si bien, c'est le destin !

- Et c'est plutôt elle qui nous a trouvés.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Non mais ça a dû aider quand même. Il est très difficile de vous approcher…

- De quoi parle t-il ?

- De Mary et de son don.

- C'est particulièrement rare de trouver un humain avec un don aussi développé. Même si elle ne doit pas réellement s'en rendre compte.

- C'est-à-dire…

- Eh bien, disons que…..

Epuisée, je m'endormais dans les bras de Jasper.

Pov de Jasper

Le clan de Tanya venait finalement de partir, je décidais de coucher ma douce dans notre chambre, le lit serrait certainement plus confortable pour elle. Ma douce avait sombré dans les limbes du sommeil quelques heures plus tôt mais j'avais préféré la garder dans mes bras, profitant un maximum de sa présence. Je la déposais sur le lit, lui enlevais sa robe avant de la couvrir de la couette. Je m'installais à côté d'elle, observant mon ange. Elle semblait si paisible ainsi, si innocente, si belle…

Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu avec Eléazar, il était évident que Mary avait un don. Eléazar était même surpris qu'il soit aussi pour un humain et il aurait pu devenir plus impressionnant si elle était devenue l'une des nôtres. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais… Son humanité lui tenait à cœur et j'avais compris pourquoi. La voir avec le petit Sam m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle aspirait dans la vie, devenir mère… Et c'était une chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir sans lui enlever son humanité. Je savais que ce rôle lui irait à la perfection, il m'avait juste fallut la voir avec cet enfant. Elle était douce et très attentive, elle deviendrait une maman géniale et je n'avais pas le droit de lui prendre ça.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue, enlevant des traces de maquillage qui avaient coulés sous ses yeux. Elle remua dans son sommeil, se rapprocha de moi. Elle ne dormait plus et ses émotions ne me trompaient pas sur la suite des évènements. Elle me souri d'un sourire malicieux avant que je ne cède à la tentation qu'elle m'inspirait…

Son corps nu reposait contre le mien, sa respiration lente m'apaisait, son odeur flottait dans la pièce, je la respirais essayant d'en humer un maximum. Le soleil filtra à travers la chambre, se reflétant contre ma peau et la sienne, elle était magnifique. Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se releva et commença à déposer des baisers sur mon visage, me murmurant des je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Mary.

- Je sais…

Je passais mes mains froides dans son dos, elle se mit à rire. Que j'aimais entendre ce son. Elle sortit du lit et enfila ma chemise qu'elle huma avant de revenir dans mes bras. Sa bonne humeur me transperçait de toute part. Oui je l'aimais, j'aimais cette femme plus que tout au monde et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle souffla sur mon visage me ramenant au présent, je me souvins alors d'un détail du mariage d'hier soir.

- Dis-moi mon ange…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attrapé le bouquet de la mariée ?

- Oh, est-ce si important ?

- D'habitude tout le monde se précipite pour l'avoir…mais toi tu l'as évitée, pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te blesser en disant cela mais…pour moi le mariage n'a pas de signification. Et il est hors de question que je me marie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, le mariage est un symbole pour celui qui y croit, mais je ne le considère pas ainsi. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille se marier pour connaître le bonheur. L'amour est plus une question de promesse l'un envers l'autre, il n'y a aucunement besoin de mariage. Tu t'es déjà marié ?

- Oui, Alice et moi le voulions. Tu as un drôle de point de vue sur le monde parfois !

- Disons que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et je préfère être ainsi plutôt que de faire comme les autres.

- Tu as bien raison et je te préfère ainsi.

Je goutais à nouveau ses lèvres quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mary partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que j'enfilais rapidement un pantalon, j'invitais Esmé à entrer. Elle souri en voyant le désordre de la pièce, elle voulait juste nous prévenir que nous devions partir dans deux heures et qu'il faudrait commencer à préparer nos affaires.

Je rangeais nos affaires dans la valise quand Mary sortit de la douche.

- Dis donc, une tornade est passé et à tout emporté ou quoi ?

- Nous devons bientôt partir et il faut remettre la maison en ordre. Plus personne ne viendra vivre ici avant longtemps…

- Tu aimes cette maison.

- Oui, j'y ai eu mes meilleurs souvenirs. Et cet endroit me rappelle beaucoup Alice…

- Je sais. Nous pourrions y revenir un jour si tu veux.

- Non, maintenant je suis avec toi et je dois la laisser s'en aller…

Mary vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je devais tourner la page à présent, Alice m'avait tant donné mais maintenant elle ne reviendrait plus et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance avec Mary en ressassant le passé. Il fallait avancer, je n'oublierais jamais Alice mais une autre vie m'attendais aujourd'hui. Une vie près d'une femme qui m'avait redonné goût à la vie.

…..

Le retour à Whitehorse fut plus difficile, surtout pour Mary. Elle devait partir dans quelques jours, trois exactement. Même si elle reviendrait, nous allions être séparés trois long mois. En trois mois tout pouvait arriver, et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui offrir une meilleure vie, et s'il lui arrivait le moindre malheur, comment ferais-je ?

Mary ne cessait de me rassurer sur ses quelques inquiétudes, me promettant que nous nous verrions via internet ou par téléphone, du moins quand elle ne travaillerait pas. A son avis personne ne pouvait m'égaler mais j'en doutais. Mary était belle et elle pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait si elle le voulait vraiment.

Je ne quittai pas Mary durant ces trois jours, profitant un maximum de son odeur, de ses caresses, de ses baisers…

Le jour de son départ arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, toute la famille l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je ne la lâchais pas, même lorsqu'elle alla enregistrer ses bagages.

Et puis il fut l'heure de son vol.

Elle embrassa chacun, ayant le droit à une accolade à chaque fois et quelques mots de réconfort, des promesses de bientôt revenir. Et puis ce fut mon tour de lui dire au revoir. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Elle-même ne retenait plus ses larmes mais elle me transmit tout son amour avec un de ses sourires magiques. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux, elle me tendit son foulard, pour ne pas oublier son odeur… Un dernier je t'aime, un dernier sourire et elle partit….

…..

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire. Comme je suis super motivée et inspirée, je vais enchaîner avec le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt.

Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Réincarnation**

Nouveau chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu, tant mieux pour vous ! Bonne lecture.

Spooky : Merci pour ta review, oui Jasper est trop malheureux ! Un petit chapitre de transition, ce n'était pas prévu mais tant pis. Bsx

fanny : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Bye

Pinto : Encore merci pour tes remarques. Je sais que pour le don tout le monde reste sur sa fin mais sur le coup, je ne savais pas trop comment le caser alors j'ai décidé de pas le mettre ! Un petit chapitre de transition absolument pas prévu mais j'espère que ça plaira, pour ma part je reste un peu sur ma fin mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement ! Bonne lecture. Bises.

…

Chapitre11

Pov de Mary

Trois mois….cela faisait trois long mois que je ne lavais pas vue….les mois les plus long de ma vie…

Bien sûr, il y avait le téléphone et internet mais je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps de me poser. Il n'allait pas très bien, et c'était à cause de moi. J'avais pensé que mettre de la distance nous permettrait de vivre autre chose, chacun de notre côté…grave erreur… Moi-même, je n'avais pas réussis à sortir, voir du monde, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. Il avait réussit à me voler mon cœur et cette influence qu'il avait sur moi me dérangeait et me plaisait à la fois. Ces trois mois de séparation m'avait permis de beaucoup réfléchir à mon avenir et je savais qu'il ne pouvait en faire parti comme je le voudrais mais comment vivre loin de lui, il était tellement fragile…

Mon père gara la voiture. Nous arrivions enfin à l'aéroport. Mes parents avaient voulus m'emmener plutôt que je prenne le train. J'enregistrais mes bagages, j'embrassais mes parents et leur adressais un dernier signe de la main. Ils étaient fiers que je puisse entrer dans une université aux Etats-Unis mais ils auraient préférés que je reste en France. Je les regardais une dernière fois, mon intuition me soufflant que ce fût la dernière fois que je les voyais. Je secouais la tête chassant cette pensée. Un dernier sourire pour eux et je m'envolais pour le Canada.

Une dizaine d'heures de vol me séparait de mon homme et j'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de le retrouver. Je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie et de profiter de mon homme tant que je le pouvais…

Je ne pus dormir du vol, le capitaine de bord annonça enfin notre arrivée imminente. L'avion se posa et s'arrêta à une vitesse d'escargot, je fus la première à descendre de l'avion et à me présenter au contrôle d'identité. J'eus l'impression d'attendre ma valise des heures avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sur le tapis roulant. Je fus engloutie par la foule jusqu'au terminal, et après trois long mois, il était enfin devant moi. Il n'avait pas changé bien évidemment, un sourire illumina mon visage, sourire auquel il répondit. Je me jetais littéralement dans ses bras, il me souleva et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Il me laissa enfin respirer et j'entendis enfin sa voix, il m'avait tant manqué. Tout en lui m'avait manqué.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi, il m'embrassa les deux joues et me prit dans ses bras, les autres membres de sa famille firent de même, me disant à quel point je leurs avais manquée.

Jasper pris ma valise avant de passer un bras protecteur sur mes épaules. Il m'entraîna à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward, je m'installais contre lui, respirant son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Et puis il passa mon foulard autour de mon cou, ce n'était plus mon odeur mais la sienne qu'il avait. Bella et Edward nous firent la conversation, j'étais heureuse de les retrouver eux aussi, les Cullen étaient ma seconde famille à présent et ils m'avaient tous manqués. Jasper ne cessait de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, je m'étais emparée de son autre main, ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa, j'y séjournerais jusqu'à la rentrée universitaire et puis cela me ferais des vacances. Esmé me prépara un dîner, Jasper s'installa avec moi sur le snack de la cuisine. Il tenait toujours ma main ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche pour manger, il s'en rendit compte mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, cela le faisait beaucoup rire de me voir essayer de manger avec ma main gauche. Il finit par me prendre ma fourchette pour me donner la becqué plutôt que de me lâcher la main. Il m'en mettait partout et je finis par en avoir plein les joues et la bouche. Il riait alors pour me venger, je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait la nourriture humaine. Il eut un geste de recul, c'était à mon tour de rire, sa figure était couverte de sauce et il arborait une grimace des plus comiques. Je m'écroulais par terre, incapable de me tenir debout plus longtemps, me tenant les côtes tellement je riais. J'entendais vaguement des voix autour de moi mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur celles-ci. Jasper finit par me prendre et me balancer sur son épaule avant de monter à l'étage.

- Peut-être qu'une bonne douche te calmerais.

- Non, le seul qui a cet effet sur moi est un homme doux et attentionné.

- Est-ce que je le connais ?

- Peut-être…

Ses yeux m'éblouissaient, une lueur d'amusement traversa son regard avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

- Et cet homme ne serait-il pas blond ?

- Je crois bien que oui, il me semble également qu'il fasse ta taille…

- C'est surement un bel homme !

- Quel prétentieux !

- Tu m'as manqué Mary….

Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, je sentis le jet de douche chaud contre mon dos avant de me retrouvé prisonnière des bras de mon homme. Il commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps. J'aurais pu apprécier cette douche avec Jasper, si son corps n'avait pas été glacé, il avait dû se résigner à me laisser quand je me suis mise à trembler de froid et non de désir comme il l'espérait…

Je finis par le rejoindre, il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un T-shirt qui moulait parfaitement son torse. Je restais un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte face à lui. Il ne bougeait pas mais je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire. Je me blottis contre lui et très vite il reprit ses caresses. Malheureusement pour lui, sa peau gelée me frigorifiait et je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer malgré ses charmantes attentions. Il abandonna pour ce soir et me borda dans notre lit gardant une distance raisonnable. Voyant que je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, il m'aida avec son don. Avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur le front. Je sombrais dans les bras de Jasper.

…

Sans doute, les semaines défilaient à une vitesse folle et je détestais ça. Jasper était retourné au lycée, j'avais commencé la fac et depuis je n'avais plus une minute de répit entre le boulot et les cours. Les week-ends était de plus en plus court, je croulais sous les devoirs mais à vrai dire, j'aimais ça, être occupée. Jasper vivait plus ou moins ici, en fait il passait toutes ses nuits avec moi et rentrait parfois chez les Cullen, histoire de renouveler sa garde robe.

Je venais enfin de terminer mon service au café où je travaillais. Lorsque je rentrais, je trouvais Jasper assis sur le canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'un de mes bouquins de littérature anglaise. Je m'approchais de lui, il fit comme si je n'étais pas là, je luis enlevais le livre des mains avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser.

- Quel accueil !

- J'en avais envie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas aussi bien que si j'avais été avec toi mais bon. Et toi ?

- Ca été. Je sors ce soir, tu veux venir ?

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, soirée d'intégration, tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, les étudiants ne pensent qu'à une chose….je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir, j'irais que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sur ce, j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. S'il y a bien une chose qui m'énervait chez lui, c'était son côté surprotecteur. Je détestais qu'on me dicte ma vie et même si il avait raison, j'étais une grande fille qui savait très bien se défendre face à un homme.

J'enfilais mes vêtements et me maquillais avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me heurtais à un torse de pierre, il me rattrapa et tenta de me voler un baiser. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais toujours pas d'humeur et je le snobais. Lui aussi s'était changé, il portait une chemise bleu marine et un jean foncé qui le mettait encore plus en valeur que d'habitude. Je mis ma veste avant de sortir, il me suivit.

La soirée avait lieu chez un étudiant, la maison était aussi grande que celle des Cullen. La musique résonnait jusque dans le jardin, je reconnus quelques camarades de classe que je m'empressais de rejoindre ne me souciant pas de Jasper. Il devait comprendre que je n'avais pas toujours besoin de lui et que ses craintes étaient infondées. Il resta dans son coin ne se souciant de rien d'autre que moi, je sentais constamment son regard sur moi et cela me gonflait littéralement. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de ses moments pour me retrouver. Peut-être était-ce de l'avoir constamment sur le dos qui m'énervait. Je sortis devant la maison, il me suivit.

- Rentre s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu me gâches ma soirée. Je n'ai pas toujours besoin de toi. Alors s'il te plaît rentre.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule. Mon monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi. Rentre maintenant.

-…

- Je te promets de t'appeler si j'ai le moindre problème.

- Bien.

- On se voit demain.

Il finit par abdiquer. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans le noir. Je retournais sur la piste de danse mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le visage inquiet de Jasper. Je commençais à boire, plus que de raison sans doute mais c'est le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me détendre. L'ambiance et l'alcool finirent par avoir raison de moi et je finis par m'amuser sans me rendre compte du danger qui m'entourait. Je dansais sans vraiment me rendre compte de l'effet que j'avais sur les hommes, certains ne se gênaient pas pour me faire du rentre dedans et d'autres à me faire des propositions plus qu'indécente. Okay, mon homme m'avait énervé ce soir mais pas au point que je le trompe. L'un des étudiants qui dansait avec moi devenait un peu trop entreprenant, je le repoussais avant de sortir. Il était quatre heures du matin et je commençais à être fatiguée. Je décidais de rentrer à pieds, je n'habitais pas si loin et l'air frais soulageait mon mal de crâne. Je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Sans savoir qu'ils avaient décidés de me suivre et de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt dans la soirée…

…

Pov de Jasper

J'avais été trop loin. Je savais qu'elle détestait qu'on lui impose une décision mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre malheur. Ces dernières paroles m'avaient blessé, je n'étais pas tout son monde mais elle, elle l'était pour moi. Son agacement avait finis par l'emporter, je l'avais laissée seule avec ses amis.

Et à présent, mon regard était fixé sur le coin de la rue, attendant qu'elle revienne ou qu'elle m'appelle. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme le jour où Alice était partie. Les heures défilaient et elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Ni tenant plus, je pris ma veste et parti à sa recherche. Elle n'était pas loin, je l'entendais et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait me rassurer. Je me mis à courir pour la rejoindre. Elle était là, face à moi. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle venait de mettre deux des cinq hommes à terre mais cela ne suffirais pas. La rage m'emportait, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. On ne touchait pas à Mary. Une petite voix tremblotante me ramena à la réalité à temps. Ses monstres étaient bons pour un séjour à l'hosto mais je m'en foutais. Ils ne se souviendraient de rien, ne diraient rien. On ne touchait pas à ma Mary. Mon petit ange se précipita dans mes bras, l'adrénaline avait cessé de couler dans ses veines pour laisser place à la peur. Je lui envoyais des vagues de calme.

- Oh Jasper….j'ai eu si peur…

- Chut, je suis là…..je suis là… Viens on va rentrer.

- Attends, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, je vais appeler une ambulance.

- Et que vas-tu leur dire, mon petit copain vampire viens de les attaquer.

- Arrêtes, je sais ce qu'ils allaient faire et je te remercie de les avoir arrêté mais on ne peut pas les laisser dans cet état. Tu n'es plus un assassin, Jasper…

- Je vais les appeler, viens.

Je la pris dans mes bras, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Je nous ramena à l'appartement. La nuit arrivait à sa fin quand le bruit des ambulances résonna dans la rue adjacente. Mon petit ange resta recroquevillé dans mes bras longtemps, avant de tomber de sommeil. Je la bordais dans son lit et l'embrassais sur le front avant de quitter l'appartement précipitamment. L'urgence de la situation me prit, j'avais besoin de sang et vite. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de moi, j'aurais pu lui faire du mal. Le monstre à l'intérieur de moi avait repris le contrôle de mon corps. A cet instant, je me détestais…

…..

Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Réincarnation**

Merci pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, un nouveau chapitre un peu court mais je préfère me concentrer plus sur le prochain. Bonne lecture.

Pinto : Merci pour ta review. En effet, Jasper est trop protecteur mais il est bien remis en place par Mary ! Je vois que tu n'attends qu'une chose que Mary soit transformée, alors je te le dis, c'est le prochain chapitre mais j'en dis pas plus. Bsx

…

Chapitre 12

Pov de Mary

Seule. Je me réveillais seule, il n'était pas là. Je le voulais près de moi. J'avais peur, peur qu'il soit toujours en colère contre moi ou même déçu par mes propos blessants…

Je me levais, le cherchant dans l'appartement, observant le coin de la rue à l'extérieur mais rien, aucune trace de lui. Je l'appelais, son téléphone sonna dans le vide. Où était-il donc passé ?

Je pris ma douche espérant qu'il serait là, à m'attendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me plongeais alors dans mes cours, ne parvenant cependant pas à l'occulter suffisamment de mon esprit pour travailler convenablement. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une hantise, perdre le contrôle en ma présence. C'est ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, j'avais eu peur, mais il avait juste suffit que je prononce une parole pour qu'il redevienne mon Jasper. J'avais alors réalisée à quel point il dépendait de moi, j'avais un effet apaisant sur lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant moi à cause de son don et auquel il ne pourrait plus se passer à présent.

Les heures continuèrent à défilé à vitesse d'escargot. Ne tenant plus dans cette espace insuffisant qu'était mon appartement, je sortais. Mais pour aller où ? Les Cullen n'habitaient pas la porte à côté et de toute façon la seule personne que je voulais voir avait disparu. Sans m'en rendre compte mes jambes m'amenèrent devant l'hôpital, c'était ici que j'allais trouver des réponses et surtout de l'aide.

J'entrais dans l'établissement sans trop savoir où me diriger. J'arrivais devant l'accueil et demandais le docteur Cullen. La réceptionniste ne cacha pas son agacement et me pria de partir d'ici si je n'étais pas malade, ne voyait elle pas que c'était une urgence. Les larmes commencèrent à monter, une boule restait coincée dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de me défendre face à ce regard peu amène. Je restais pourtant dans la salle d'attente espérant le trouver.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais assise dans cette pièce, j'étais complètement perdue quand enfin Carlisle apparut. Il m'emmena jusqu'à son bureau, inquiet pour moi. Ses yeux me scrutaient attendant que je prenne la parole mais aucuns sons ne sortis. Mes larmes coulèrent enfin, je les avais retenues depuis la veille et je sentais un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Je sentis Carlisle me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais cela ne servait à rien. Je ne pleurais jamais, surtout pas en présence de quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui je craquais. Tous le stresse que j'avais accumulé depuis l'année dernière, mon au revoir à mes parents, mon agression d'hier soir qui m'avait bien plus ébranlé que je ne l'avais montré, ma décision envers Jasper, tout s'évacuait enfin.

Je finis par greloter dans les bras de Carlisle. Je le repoussais, le remerciant avec un petit sourire, il me répondit en caressant tendrement ma joue effaçant par la même occasion mes larmes.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu peux me parler, je ne dirais rien, secret médical.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'aimerais être près de lui mais je ne peux pas…

- Jasper a besoin de toi et…

- C'est bien ça le problème, il dépend de moi mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement à ses côtés. Je sais que je peux paraître méchante en disant cela mais je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, comme lui. J'ai envie de vieillir, d'avoir un bébé et de mourir un jour… Je ne peux pas rester avec lui…

- Jasper sait tous ça et il a accepté de te laisser partir un jour mais…

- Plus je reste près de lui, plus il s'attache. Je ne veux pas le quitter mais plus je resterais plus il souffrira…

- Il souffrira que tu partes maintenant ou dans dix ans, tu es la seule qui peut prendre cette décision et tu le sais.

- J'aimerais tant que tout soit plus simple…

- Et j'aimerais t'aider mais c'est ta décision.

- Vous n'approuvez pas.

- Tu fais partie de nos vies et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles mais je comprends tes désirs et le sacrifice que cela serait de devenir l'une des nôtres. Alors je ne te demande pas de tenir compte de nos avis, seulement du tien, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je l'aime tellement, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre pleinement sans lui mais je ferais tout pour avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je suis désolée mais je dois le faire.

- Je sais.

- Vous prendrez soin de lui et de vous tous quand je ne serais plus là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- Merci Carlisle.

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Je me sentais plus légère d'avoir enfin pu en parler à quelqu'un. J'avais pris ma décision et j'étais rassurée d'avoir été comprise. Je n'avais plus peur d'être seule comme je l'avais été ce matin, je pouvais m'en sortir et ils pourraient y survivre.

….

Carlisle me ramena chez lui, Jasper était dans sa chambre, prostré, apathique. Je comprenais pourquoi, et je savais comment l'en sortir. J'avais toujours su comment soigné les gens et cela était encore plus facile avec lui. Je m'assis à côté de lui, passant ma main sur sa joue. Son regard doré se posa sur moi.

- Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Tu m'as évité de passer un mauvais quart d'heure hier et je t'en remercie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux m'être reconnaissante. Pardonne-moi d'être comme, ça. Pardon, pardon….

- Arrête de te morfondre, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit se faire pardonner, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi et te rejeter. Tu ne faisais que ton rôle de petit ami surprotecteur.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Absolument pas mais ne pars pas sans prévenir, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié mon réveil.

- Navré, que puis-je faire pour y remédier ?

- Rien, Carlisle est déjà passé par là.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Non, pas encore….pas encore….

Tout en lui parlant, ma main caressait ses cheveux blonds si doux. Je savais que ce geste l'apaisé, je rajoutais un petit sourire à ma combine et je pouvais obtenir tout de lui. Ses yeux retrouvèrent cette petite lueur que j'aimais tant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je tombais sur le dos, surprise par son geste, il se coucha sur moi, sans m'écraser et m'embrassa à m'en couper le souffle. Que j'aimais cet homme.

Il me remit sur pied et nous redescendîmes au salon, je pris mon début de dissertation et mon livre et m'installais sur le canapé dans les bras de Jasper. Ca peut paraître un peu fou mais j'arrivais mieux à travailler ainsi. Je passais trois heures sur cette fichue dissert avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et de me masser. Je me détendais aussitôt, un soupir de bien-être m'échappa. Emmett cassa ce moment par une de ses réflexions à deux balles, pour me venger, je lui balançais mon livre en pleine figure. Livre qu'il rattrapa sans male bien avant qu'il ne touche sa cible. Il pouvait réellement être agaçant parfois. Edward ria face à mes pensées, je lui tirais puérilement la langue, ce qui redoubla son hilarité. Jasper me tira de nouveau contre lui, me chuchotant des mots doux, je me blottis contre lui, restant ainsi le reste de l'après-midi.

Le lendemain, la journée étant belle, Jasper m'emmena devant le lac. Cet endroit été toujours aussi beau, aussi magique. Un sourire fendit mon visage quand je repensais à la dernière fois que nous étions venus ici. Lui aussi souriait. Nous parlâmes sans but précis, nous étions juste bien ici. Un bien être qui s'envola d'un coup de vent. Jasper décrocha son téléphone à la première sonnerie. Son visage si serein se décomposa au fil des paroles prononcées par son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et se releva rapidement m'emportant avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…

- Dis-moi s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur…

- Nous sommes en danger ici, nous sommes traqués.

- Quoi ? Je comprends pas…

- T'ai-je déjà dis que nous n'avions jamais retrouvé les tueurs d'Alice.

- Oui mais qu'elle est le rapport ?

- Edward vient de flairer leur piste, tu es en danger ici.

- Que veulent-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne permettrais pas qu'ils t'arrivent quoi que ce soit. Je te ramène à la maison et de là nous aviserons pour te trouver un lieu sûr en attendant de régler le problème.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance…

Il me mit sur son dos et parti aussi vite que son chargement le lui permettait. Nous étions à mi-chemin mais un mauvais pressentiment m'indiqua que nous n'y arriverions jamais. Jasper s'arrêta soudainement. Il était trop tard.

Cinq vampires se tenaient devant nous. Leurs yeux rouges me fixaient tels des prédateurs face à leur met favori. Nous étions perdus…

…..

Nous approchons de la fin, plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue alors s'il vous plaît une petite review ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Réincarnation**

Le dernier chapitre, enfin ! Encore merci pour les reviews et story alert, y'en a toujours et ça me motive grave. Bonne lecture.

Pinto : Merci pour ta review. Voilà enfin le moment que tu attendais et j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir. J'en dis pas plus et surtout bonne lecture. Bsx

…

Chapitre 13

Pov de Jasper

Je sentis la peur envahir m'envahir. Un sourire fendit le visage de nos ennemis, ils se délectaient de la situation. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux, en plus d'être cinq, je sentais Mary contre mon dos trembloter. J'imaginais mon Alice, impuissante face à ce clan et je compris dès l'instant où je croisais le regard du chef que nous finirions comme elle. Le chef du clan s'avança, je sentis le cœur de Mary accélérer de plus belle. Il tendit sa main vers elle, je grognais. Je savais que je n'étais pas en droit de dire quelque chose mais quitte à perdre la « vie » autant me battre pour celle que j'aimais.

Il me dévisagea un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Sa voix roque et mielleuse m'aurais donné la nausée si mon corps en avait eu la capacité. Mary se colla encore plus contre moi.

- Voyons petite humaine, laisse-toi faire. Je te promets que tu ne sentiras rien.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Prendre une vie ne vous a pas suffit…

- Comment oses-tu nous adresser la parole, humain !

Il s'apprêtait à la frapper mais mon bras arrêta le sien.

- Laissez-la partir, elle n'a rien avoir avec nous. Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez mais épargnez-la.

- Je ne crois pas que je sois disposé à la laisser nous échapper. Vois-tu, mon seul but est de faire souffrir cette famille et….

- Non, ne faites pas ça. Tuez-moi mais ne faites pas de mal au Cullen. Je vous en prie…

Elle fit un pas en avant mais je la stoppais. Si elle mourrait, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Ma famille ne vous à rien fait.

- C'est ce que tu crois réellement Jasper.

Je me raidis, il me connaissait et j'avais sûrement fait quelque chose, moi ou ma famille pour qu'il veuille notre destruction.

- Votre famille m'horripile, tout ce paraître, cette perfection. C'est de la faute de Carlisle si tu as perdu ta compagne. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu ma compagne, c'est à cause de lui si mon clan a été réduit à néant. C'est à son tour de souffrir comme j'ai souffert.

- Non….

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Mary, je sentais sa détermination mais surtout sa soif de vengeance. Mary tremblait, j'entendais son cœur battre la chamade.

- M'attaquer à elle vous tuerez.

- Comment être aussi sûr de ce que vous avancez.

- Vois-tu, si ton don te permet de ressentir les émotions des gens, mon don à moi est de deviner les plus grandes peurs d'autrui. Et la plus grande peur des Cullen est de perdre leur rayon de soleil, Mary, si je ne m'abuse. Vous seriez près à tout pour la sauver, même la transformer mais à l'inverse de vous la plus grande peur de votre petite protégée, c'est de devenir un vampire. Je trouve cela plutôt amusant. Que feriez-vous si elle était mortellement blessée ?

Son sourire sadique me transperça, la conversation était close, nous étions perdus…

Pov de Mary

Sans que je ne comprenne, Jasper ne fut plus là. La seule protection que j'avais face à ce monstre sanguinaire. Ses yeux rouges me fixaient d'un œil appréciateur. J'entendais des bruits de lutte, des « Mary sauve-toi », mai je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, trop fasciné par ce visage parfait. Et puis à quoi bon partir, je n'avais aucune chance face à nos ennemis.

Jasper surgit subitement sur lui et dans le plus grand flou, je me retrouvais projetée à plusieurs mètres du combat. Je n'étais pas blessé, juste quelques égratignures et un peu de sang. Je retrouvais enfin mes esprits, je n'avais plus peur, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, j'essayais de m'enfuir à l'opposé de nos ennemis mais l'un deux m'attrapa par le bras, le cassant par la même occasion. Mon cri se stoppa net dans ma gorge quand je vis Jasper, à genoux. Ils allaient en finir avec lui. Dans un dernier espoir je me précipitais vers lui, pourquoi faire, je ne savais pas mais je ne pouvais le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Ma course se retrouva stoppée par une douleur lancinante à mon thorax, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je fis de nouveau un vol plané mais je ne parvins pas à me rattraper aussi bien que le premier. Mon dos percuta quelque chose suivit par ma tête, un rocher sûrement.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, ma tête me faisait mal, un liquide rouge recouvrait mon visage en filet, du sang. J'avais mal partout. Des cris résonnaient autour de moi et puis je me sentis de nouveau projetée, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je sentais le sang envahir ma bouche. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : mourir…

Des hurlements, des bruits horribles résonnaient autour de moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien, seulement la douleur. La peur me reprit.

Deux mains se posèrent sur moi, je parvins à entendre parmi tout ce raffut des mots de réconforts. Malgré la douleur, j'ouvrais les yeux. Un visage d'ange m'apparut, Carlisle, il semblait inquiet. Il continua à me parler tout en m'examinant. Je cherchais Jasper du regard, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Une pression sur mes côtes me ramena au présent, réveillant également la douleur. Une odeur désagréable me parvint, il y avait un feu. Une douce pression froide sur ma main me fit rouvrir les yeux, quand les avais-je fermés ?

Jasper. Son visage était décomposé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'essayais de dire des paroles réconfortantes, rien. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, je compris bien vite, du sang. Ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Des tâches noires apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision, certainement dû au manque d'air.

Pov de Carlisle

Nous arrivions trop tard… Nous nous étions précipités à leur rencontre dès qu'Emmett avait repéré leur trace. Il était clair que nos ennemis nous voulaient du mal. Des cris nous parvinrent. Nous arrivions trop tard…

Lorsque nos ennemis nous virent, ils se précipitèrent sur nous et bien que nous soyons plus nombreux, mes craintes revinrent. Non….pas encore…

Je vis Mary tomber lourdement contre un rocher. Jasper se jeta sur le chef de clan, apparemment. Je m'approchais de Mary, son visage était recouvert de sang. Sa respiration était difficile et je pouvais entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Je commençais à l'examiner tout en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Ses jambes étaient brisées mais elle n'éprouva aucune douleur lorsque je les remis dans le bon sens, elle était paralysée. Je la regardais, ses yeux cherchaient Jasper. J'effleurais à peine son thorax douloureux qu'elle fit un bond, laissant échapper un cri de souffrance. Du sang coulait le long de ses oreilles, ses yeux n'avaient plus leurs couleurs bleu-vert mais une horrible teinte noire, et sa gorge était obstruée par ce satané sang.

Les combats s'achevèrent autour de moi qu'une horrible vérité me faisait face….

Jasper tomba à genou à côté de sa douce, elle rouvrit les yeux. Jasper prit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il croisa mon regard, il comprit.

- Oh Mary….Mary mon petit ange…. Carlisle, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose...

- On ne peut plus rien faire Jasper. Son corps est brisé et la seule possibilité pour la sauver, c'est la transformer.

- Alors fais-le, fais-le !

- Non, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Laisse-la partir.

Je sentis Esmé contre mon dos, Jasper prit Mary dans ses bras essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, il aurait pleuré si il l'avait pu…

- Oh Mary...Mary…Ma Mary... Je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse pas….J'ai besoin de toi….Je t'en pris….

Rosalie s'approcha de Mary et s'agenouilla à son tour, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Edward au vue de son visage concentré lisait ses dernières pensées. Son cœur commença à ralentir. Mary tourna la tête vers moi et acquiesça.

- Edward ?

- Fais-le Carlisle.

- Mais….

- C'est ce qu'elle veut. Fais-le…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je savais qu'elle sacrifiait ses convictions pour nous, pour Jasper mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je pris son bras et y planta profondément mes crocs….

….

Pov de Jasper

Je la tenais dans mes bras, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste triste. Je sentais chaque émotion de ma famille, amplifiant mon chagrin face à cette horrible vérité qui se présentait devant moi. Et puis sans crier gare, la décision fut prise… Je vis dans son regard la détermination, elle tourna la tête vers Carlisle et acquiesça. Sans perdre de temps, il se saisit de son bras et y planta ses crocs. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais ses magnifiques yeux…..

La transporter jusqu'à la maison ne fut pas chose aisée, elle souffrait et je le sentais. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent difficile, je pris soin d'elle, même si elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, trop absorbée par le brasier qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit hormis celui des battements de son cœur. Mon impuissance face à sa douleur aurait pu me rendre fou mais bientôt elle serait avec moi et ce pour l'éternité. Car oui, elle avait sacrifié ses désirs pour nous, pour moi et je lui en serais redevable pour toujours.

Carlisle entra dans ma chambre, le cœur de Mary venait d'accélérer, la fin de la transformation approchait. Un dernier battement avant de s'arrêter, ce son me manquerait.

La transformation était terminée et elle était encore plus belle. Sa peau déjà blanche avant était devenue diaphane et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la toucher. Ses cheveux m'invitaient à passer mes doigts dedans, son visage était parfait comme le reste de son corps que je devinais sous ses vêtements.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, des yeux rouges et commença à me dévisager. Je lui parlais sans trop la brusquer, je voyais qu'elle était déboussolée. Elle se releva, me poussant violemment, la peur avait pris le dessus. Et c'était compréhensible, je n'étais très rassurant de me voir couvert de cicatrice, elle m'avait fui par instinct de survie. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, lui envoyant des ondes de calme, elle devait comprendre que je n'étais pas dangereux pour elle. Elle ne bougeait pas et bientôt ma main se posa sur sa joue. Carlisle s'approcha égalemnt mais resta derrière moi toutefois.

Lentement, ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et un léger sourire d'excuse vint se placer sur son visage.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bizarre….

- Je comprends, ça passera.

- As-tu soif ?

- Oui

- Ne sois pas gêné, on passe tous par là. Allez viens.

Sa douce voix était des plus merveilleuse à entendre, profonde et appelant au calme, elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi que je l'aurais cru tellement elle suintait la vérité. Un regard vers Carlisle me confirma ma pensée.

Elle fuyait mon regard, honteuse de ses nouveaux besoins. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais pour sa première chasse. Je l'aidais, je voulais qu'elle se sente mieux, qu'elle voit que son choix valait la peine d'avoir été fait, que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Elle attrapa un caribou comme première proie et je vis à son visage qu'elle fut soulagée que je sois présent. Sa tenue était dans un état lamentable et elle accepta avec un grand sourire ma chemise.

A notre retour, la famille nous attendait avec une certaine impatience. Esmé enlaça Mary avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre. Emmett lui donna une tape dans le dos suivit d'Edward, ils étaient heureux d'avoir une nouvelle petite sœur. Bella et Rose l'embrassèrent sur les deux joues et enfin Carlisle l'a prit dans ses bras. Nous nous installâmes tous au salon, Mary vint se blottirent dans mes bras et je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était mal à l'aise. De son nouveau statut d'immortelle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles, Mary n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son nouveau corps ni à ses nouvelles facultés et quelques meubles en subir les conséquences. Je comprenais aussi qu'il lui était difficile de dire adieu à son ancienne vie, à ses anciens désirs. Nous avions également dû annoncer sa mort à ses parents et elle avait mal de les faire souffrir ainsi.

Sa soif était intarissable, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Bella pour ça, et son peu de contrôle flancha. Malgré la présence d'Edward et Bella, nous n'avions pas réussis à la rattraper et l'irréparable était arrivé.

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué un innocent et ce meurtre l'a rendit muette. Sa voix me manquait mais encore plus, Mary me manquait. Elle se faisait horreur, elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi faible et malgré nos tentatives de réconfort, elle restait de marbre. Mes gestes tendres la rassuraient sur mon amour pour elle mais elle n'arrivait plus à passer au-delà de sa nature et elle en vint à regretter d'être encore en vie de cette manière. Je comprenais.

Mais elle m'avait pour l'aider à surmonter ça et continuer. Ma décision fut prise en quelques secondes, s'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

J'entrais dans notre chambre, elle était étendue sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement lorsque je m'installais à ses côtés.

Je la pris dans mes bras, embrassa le haut de son crâne. Elle ne dit rien. Mes doigts caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais que tu souffres de ce que tu as fait et je sais aussi que tu regrettes d'être encore parmi nous. Alors je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Je t'aime Mary et je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu es encore parmi nous parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter mon chagrin maintenant c'est mon tour mon ange.

Son corps était parcouru de soubresaut, elle pleurait, sans larmes. Je nous relevais, ma main sur sa joue, je l'embrassais tendrement. Je nous pris quelques affaires, de l'argent et nos faux papiers avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur. Je préférais lui éviter des adieux avec notre famille. Surtout avec Esmé, elle ne pourrait supporter de faire encore plus de mal autour d'elle.

Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, je lui tendis ma main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, elle me fit un sourire pour me remercier de mon aide. Elle avait comprit mes intentions. Je sentis ma famille nous observé derrière la baie vitré. Ils savaient que nous reviendrions mais pas encore…

Nous partîmes, loin d'ici, loin de tout, loin de son ancienne vie….

…..

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, je trouve cette fin ouverte à plein de possibilité et c'est à vous d'imaginer ce que bon vous sembles.

L'épilogue est écrit mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé avant de le poster.

Reviews ?


	15. Chapter 15

Réincarnation

Voilà l'épilogue, encore merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic, ça a été un réelle plaisir de l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

Pinto : Je viens de lire ta review et merci. Tu m'as super motivé quand il fallait et t'es message ont été un plaisir à lire. Je suis ravi de voir que le dernier chapitre te plait, j'avais de gros doute mais je ne me suis pas trompé, apparemment. Encore merci à toi de m'avoir suivie et je te dis surement à bientôt. Bonne fête de fin d'année. Bsx

…..

Epilogue

Un sourire

Un sourire ne coûte rien et produit beaucoup

Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent

Sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent

Il ne dure qu'un instant

Mais son souvenir est parfois éternel

Personne n'est assez riche pour s'en passer

Personne n'est assez pauvre pour ne pas le mériter

Il crée le bonheur au foyer

Il est le signe sensible de l'amitié

Un sourire donne du repos à l'être fatigué

Rend du courage au plus découragé

Il ne peut ni s'acheter, ni se prêter, ni se voler

Car c'est une chose qui n'a de valeur

Qu'à partir du moment où il se donne

Et si quelquefois vous rencontrez une personne

Qui ne sait plus avoir le sourire

Soyez généreux, donnez-lui le vôtre

Car nul n'a autant besoin d'un sourire

Que celui qui ne peut en donner aux autres.

…

Epilogue

Pov de Carlisle

Je sortais du travail après une longue journée de labeur. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous avions emménagés dans une petite ville du Minnesota, un nouveau départ mais qui ne laissais aucun goût amer de notre vie précédente.

Cela faisait plus de quinze ans que Mary était entrée dans nos vies, quinze ans qu'elle nous avait rendu le sourire, quinze ans que nous étions enfin heureux. Cela faisait aussi quinze ans que nous ne les avions pas revu, je me rappelle encore de ce jour où ils étaient partis. Nous n'avions eu le droit à aucune explication, ni même un au revoir…

Leur départ avait été précipité mais nous avion comprit qu'il en avait été mieux ainsi pour Mary. Elle vivait de plus en plus mal sa nouvelle condition de vampire, malgré ce qu'elle voulait nous faire croire et Jasper avait trouvé la seule solution pour l'aider à surmonter sa mort. Partir loin, loin de son ancienne vie…

J'étais proche de la maison quand une moto me dépassa à toute allure. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle elle était passée, j'avais reconnu les deux passagers et un fin sourire illumina mon visage. J'arrivais chez moi, la moto était déjà garée et nos deux motards enlevaient leurs casques. Evidemment, malgré ses quinze années d'absence, ils n'avaient pas, hormis peut-être le bonheur qu'ils affichaient.

Esmé sortit en courant de la maison et se précipita dans les bras de son fils. Il est vrai que c'est elle qui avait le plus souffert de leur départ. Jasper lui rendit son étreinte, le reste de la famille suivit. Je m'approchais de Mary que je pris dans mes bras, heureux de la retrouver. Elle souriait, un sourire emplit de joie et de vie.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, nous installant sur le canapé près à passer une nuit à nous raconter ses quinze dernières années.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un lever de Soleil au sommet de l'Himalaya ? C'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai vue…

- Mais la beauté du moment ne t'as pas fait flanché.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il m'a demandé en mariage, ce n'était que la septième fois et pourtant tu as continué à te torturer.

- Mon pauvre Jazz !

Tous esclaffèrent devant l'entêtement de nos deux tourtereaux. Leur récit autour du monde nous prit toute la nuit et à aucun moment ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Le petit matin se levait quand ils nous avouèrent vouloir rester et retrouver leur famille.

La joie de cette nouvelle nous transporta. A présent tout irait bien, nous étions enfin réunis, nous étions une famille. Et puis sans que je ne comprenne, tous mes maux s'envolèrent, je vis ma famille tout aussi surprise de cette liberté, de ne plus avoir à souffrir, à ressentir de peine. Mon regard se posa sur Mary, elle souriait.

Un sourire, un don capable de rendre le bonheur…

…

"Prenez le temps de chanter, De rire, de vous amuser. Tout le monde sait bien qu'après tout la vie Est souvent jolie Quand on la prend du bon côté"

The End

…..

Et voilà, j'en ai terminé pour cette fic, je ne ferais pas de suite mais j'en écrirais peut-être une autre.

En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que la fin ne vous laisse pas en reste.

Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne Année.

A bientôt j'espère.

Review ?


End file.
